Final Destination
by Inuyashaluvr13
Summary: Read to find out.


The Life of Phoebe Halliwell  
An amazing crossover trilogy  
  
By: Rebecca Reitmeyer  
  
Prologue Hi I'm Phoebe Halliwell and this is my story I really hope you enjoy the story of my life. I grew up with one older brother and six older sisters. William was the oldest and the only boy. Then Prudence, Piper, Caitlyn, Sabrina, Paige, and my twin sister Melinda were born. Then of course me. Prudence, Piper, and I were the charmed ones. Prue had the power of telekinesis, Piper could freeze time, and I could see the past, present, and future. I was special though it was said I was suppose to rule 15,000 out of 15,010 worlds. The evil and good worlds, my parents didn't want this so they arranged a marriage. I grew up with two friends Willow and Xander. When I was three I fell madly in love with a guy named Draco who was a wizard. I grew fast in my powers. By the time I was 11 I was the most feared witch or wizard of all. Then, I got accepted into Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. In my first year I was still dating Draco and meet Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley. I fought Voldemort so many times. Harry Potter became my boy friend in the second year at Hogwarts. In my third we were still together but the forth we broke up. In fifth year I graduate with my seventh year degree. I went to Japan, and meet Kurama and feel in love and got pregnant. I meet Inyuasha when Karamu turned gay. I meet the sailor scouts too. I had to hide from Kurama so I changed my name to Kagome. I lived mostly with Inyuasha and we feel in love, but after I gave birth I gave the child to Kurama. I left and didn't come back. I moved to SunnyDale, California. I reunited with Willow and Xander. I meet Buffy who was in fact the slayer. Buffy fell in love with Angel. I got married to my first husband Timothy, and I divorced him for I did not love him. When Buffy killed the master, it almost killed me to see my best friend so devastated. Buffy and Angel went through some tough times and she killed him, but he was brought back to life. Later when I took a year trip to LA to see Angel he got me pregnant and I gave birth to his son Conner. Buffy then meet a vampire named Spike. He almost killed her ton of times. When I was about 20, Spike got a chip put in his head and he fell in love with Buffy. Both Buffy and I died saving Dawn (Buffy's sister) life but were resurrected. A little after I left to become a charmed one, Prue died and Paige became a charmed one, Buffy feel in love with Spike and after he died and Buffy moved to England, and I had recently divorced my seconded husband Cole.  
  
Chapter One Ring Ring. "I'll get it" I said. "Hello" "I need to speak with Phoebe Halliwell." A voice asked. "This is she." I said. "Phoebe I need your help." the mysterious voice asked. "What?" I said kind of puzzled. "Who is this?" "It's Buffy" Buffy answered me. "Oh my God girl I haven't seen you in so long how's everybody?" I asked. "Phoebe stay on track I really need your help." Buffy insisted. "Ok right what is it." I said a little to egger. "Giles died and I don't know what to do I need help Phoebe real help." Buffy was sobbing on the phone I could tell. "I'll get Paige to orb me over there right away." I said trying to confront her. "Ok thanks Phebs it means a lot to me" Buffy said then hung up the phone. I hung up the phone. "Paige!" I yelled. "What do you want now?" Paige said really annoyed walking down the stairs Piper right behind her. "I need you to orb me to England." I said walking upstairs right pass them into my room. They followed "What?" Paige asked. "Why do you have to go to England and why are you taking so much stuff" "The Scoobies need me." I said. "I may be gone for a while." "You can't leave us." Piper said. "Relax Paige can orb me there and back when ever you need me." I said. "Okay Paige Orb me out of here." I grabbed my suitcase and Paige's hand. "Wait!" Piper yelled. "You can't go." "Come on Paige these are my closest friends" I said. "Sorry Piper." Paige said. She and I orbed out. Blue lights swirled on the streets. "Crap we're in the middle of the road." Paige said they ran to the side. "Thanks Paige." I said. "Yeah whatever Pipers gonna have my head." Paige said. "Ah just sic Melinda on her." I said we both began to laugh. "I'll right I better go." Paige said. "You gonna be ok I mean you don't even know where she lives." "I'll be ok I can feel her pain." I said. "I'll follow it." "Ok hurry up we'll miss you." Paige said as we hugged good-bye and with that she left. "Ok I can do this." I said. "Ah Ha 313 Quiver Neck St. Odd name if you asked me" I ran about 10 miles to get to Buffy's house. Just then I a knock on the door. "I'll get it." Kennedy said. She opened the door. "Yes how may I help you?" She asked the stranger. "Buffy called me." I said. "Oh you're Phoebe I've heard a lot of interesting things about you. Come in" Kennedy said. "By the way I'm Kennedy." "Ah yes the new girl friend" I added. "Phoebe is that you." Buffy said. "Yah it's me." I yelled. "Oh my God Phoebe what happened." Buffy asked. "Oh" I looked down at my clothes they were torn "I walked around 10 miles to get here. How is everybody?" I asked as we walked into the living room where Xander, Willow, Faith, Dawn and Kennedy sat. I snapped my fingers and was in new clothes. "Were doing well." Buffy answered. "Phebs you finally got here." Xander said as Willow and him stood up and hugged me. "Welcome back." Willow said. "It's good to be back" I said. "Faith?" I questioned. "Yah it's me." Faith stood and turned around. "I thought I put you in jail." I said. "You did I escaped." Faith said. "Oh well" I said. "How you been girl." "5 by 5 have you heard B got her naughty on with Spike?" Faith said. "Seriously" I turned to Buffy. "Yah." Buffy said. I started laughing. "What's so funny?" Buffy asked. "You don't know." I said. "Spikes gonna hear about this." Buffy broke down and began to cry. I immediately stop laughing. "What's wrong?" I said. "You didn't hear" Willow asked. "Spike Died." "No" I said. "Yes he died saving the world." Willow said. "No William Why?" I said than started to mutter in a different language, bastard Blinkin Soddin fool always turning against me. "Phoebe what's up?" Buffy asked wiping away her tears. "This is a good as time as any." I said. "You know that I had a brother named William and Spikes name is William and well he's my brother." "What I made love to my best friends brother ewe." Buffy said. "Oh my God that's just sick." Faith said. The phone rang. "Who could that be?" Willow said as she picked up the phone. "Hello" "Yes is Phoebe there" a voice asked. "Yah hold on" Willow said "Phebs someone's on the phone for yah." Willow handed the Phone to me. "Hello" I said. "Phoebe its Angel Spike appeared in my office and He's a ghost but cant leave Los Angeles He's starting to get on my nerves. Come fix him so he can go please." Angel said than hung up the phone. I hung up the phone. "Uh I gotta go." I said. "Why?" Buffy asked. "You will miss the funeral." "I'm sorry on the phone it was Angel he needs my help it has to do with Spike." I said. "He's there." "What?" Buffy said. "Yah and he's stuck there." I said. "I'm coming with you" Buffy said. "You cant Giles would want you at the funeral." I said. "I have to Spikes gotta know." Buffy said. "Ok but it was your choice." I said. "Hold on. Ishmar botheran work thy will fly to a land as still to a land of heaven the city of angels." The next thing they new they were in Angels office. "Angel" I called. "Phebs how you been." We kissed. "Hi" Buffy said. "Where's Spike." Angel looked at me I shrugged. "He's right here, Spike!" He yelled. "What is it now?" Spike came in smoking a cigarette. Buffy placed her hands over her mouth and began to cry when she saw him. "Buffy and Phoebe here together," Spike said. "This is not a good sign." "You Bastard," Buffy said tears streaming down her face she tried to slap him but her hand went through him. "Oh my God." "I forgot to mention he was a ghost didn't I." I said as I looked back at Angel. "Woops" I mouthed to him. "Buffy its ok," Spike reach for his hand to touch her cheek knowing it would go through, but it didn't it stopped at her cheek. She could feel his hand. A burst of magick followed through him making his body whole. She reached for his hand and held it in her grasp. "Spike," Buffy was still crying, she loved these affectionate moments. She gently removed his hand from her face and kissed him a soft short kiss. "Buffy" Harmony said as she watched them kiss. "Oh right Bloody Hell." Spike said. "Harmony I thought I sent you to hell." I said. "Uh this is hells law firm." Angel admitted. "I knew I gave this law firm to someone I loved." I said, "Did I say that out loud." I felt so ashamed I had fallen in love with Buffy's ex- lover. "Ok I don't need this I want to." Buffy stopped. "Go I can't deal with this." She walked and was about to walk out the door when I called to her "Buffy wait." I looked at Spike and Angel "Ompus trupus human morphisis Killerin torern realin toris." My fingers pointed at both at them two streams of white and black swirls shot out of my fingers. I walked up to Angel and touched his chest. "Human again." I whispered to him. "Yah luv, but what about our strength." Spike asked me. "Ah my specialty you get to keep it." I smiled still looking at Angel. Deep in his eyes and felt his pain. "Ah yes the other time." I said backing away from him. "What other time" Buffy said holding Spikes hand. "No other time." Angel answered before I could he gave me a sharp glance. "Yes and now for him being able to leave" I said as I took the amulet and made a huge hammer. I raise my hands up when Buffy yelled. "Won't it kill him" "No he's human." I said I whacked the amulet. "Ok I'm all done here but I think Buffy and Spike might want to spend the night." I looked at Buffy and Spike. They were kissing and he was holding her against the wall. "Now why would you say that?" Angel said sarcastically. We both laugh but when we realized the other was laughing we stopped. "You want to leave these two alone." Angel said. "Maybe get coffee." "Yah sure." I shrugged. "Spike here are the keys to the downstairs room" Angel said then through the keys at them Spike hand came up and caught the keys. "Shall we" he stuck out his hand. I grabbed it. "Lets go" We reach his garage and stood in front of his many cars. "Oh my God" I said "and by god I do mean me." "Come on." Angel pulled my hand and let go. I walked toward him where he had opened the door to the Diablo I sat down he closed the door. He sat down "Ready" Angel asked me. I nodded. Before we pulled out of the driveway "Do you trust me?" Angel asked me. "Why" I asked. "I want to take you somewhere but it's a surprise." Angel said. "Alright" I said as I turned around he blindfolded me. "Ok" Angel asked. "Ok" I nodded. We pulled out of the driveway it had been about one hour when Angel reached over and grabbed my hand. I smiled sweetly at him. I could feel his passion. I scooted toward him and laid my head on his shoulder. Three hours later I was asleep lying on Angels shoulder. "I love you too Phoebe." he whispered then kissed me on my head. An hour later they were there he helped me out of the car. "Look." Angel said as he removed the blind fold. I looked down into a big crater it took me a second to realize what I was looking at. It was SunnyDale. "Why did you bring me here?" I said as I sat down on the blanket he had laid out for us. "This is proof that Buffy no longer loves me as she used to." Angel said. "How's that?" I asked. "This is what I meant to do what she trusted Spike to do." Angel said. "To save the world." "He did this." I asked as Angel sat down beside me. "Yeah he did." Angel said. "That dumb ass." I said loudly. "What?" Angel said. "He could have just used his powers like a normal Wizard but no he destroys the only home his baby sisters ever known." I said clearly up set. "Wow he did all that." Angel said. "You want me to kill him for you" "No it was sweet of asking though." I said. "Wait you said he was a wizard." Angel said. "No I didn't." I denied it. "Yes you did." Angel argued. "No I didn't." I said. "Fine you didn't" Angel said then a second later he started tickling me. "Ok" I said still laughing "Spike has magical powers." "Wow and I just thought he liked to brag a lot." Angel said. "I never thought it was true just because he was related to you he had powers." "He told you we were related" I said. "Oh when we get back he gonna hear about..." I was cut off by Angel's desired but deadly kiss. Then came another and another. The blanket was pulled over us in all the fuss and passion we never realized the sun had come up. It was over there passion was need by him, but he retained himself. "Phoebe" Angel whispered to me. I was laying on his bare chest half a sleep. "What?" I asked him. "Thanks." he told me. When I was asleep he got dressed and rapped me in the blanket with my clothes. And place me gently in the car. We drove back to Los Angeles. I had woken up during the drive and changed into my clothes. "Right um well." Angel said as they stepped out if the car. "I had a great time too." I said knowing what he was trying to say. "I better go and fetch the love birds." I turned and heard Angel whispered under his breath "What does that make us nothing." I stopped I tried to keep moving but I couldn't. I turned, ran to him, kissed him and forever seemed like them the kiss was sweet and ardent. "Don't you ever think that?" I whispered in his ear. I turned and walked away. "Alright guys lets go." I knocked on the door. "What?" Spike said coming up from a kiss. "Let's go." I knocked on the door once more. Then I walked upstairs in to Angel's office. "Yeah let's not tell the gang about this." Buffy said. "Bloody don't wanna be seen wit me aye." Spike questioned. Buffy kissed him gently. "They just wouldn't understand." She got out of bed and got dressed, he did as she did. "Let's go." Spike said he grabbed Buffy's hand. She immediately pulled it back then let go and gave him her hand. "Right Phebs were ready" they walked into Angel's office. They went speech less when they saw me and Angel kissing. I was sitting on top of him while he was in his chair. "I really have to go." I said pulling away Angel kissed me again. "Really we told them we wouldn't be gone long." I told him when another kissed ended. They were kissing again Spike finally said. "Uh hum" I and Angel turned toward them. "How long have you been standing there?" I asked. "Oh about from we have to go." Buffy motioned for me to leave. "Right" I backed away from Angel. He kissed me again, Buffy said "Come on." I waved my hand and Spike and Buffy were on Quiver neck. "If ever." I stopped. "Right" he didn't need me to finish. He kissed me again. "Bye" I said and I was gone. "Phebs don't tell them about me and Spike okay." Buffy told me as I appeared to him. "Right" I understood. "Oh and not a word about me and Angel." "Got it." Buffy said as she let go of Spikes hand as they reached the door. He but his hand on the door. "Wait." Buffy said. She put her hand to his heart. "I felt your heart beat." He opened the door. She dropped her hand and walked over the doorway. Spike walked over the threshold, even though he used to be a demon. "Wow" He said. "Yah thank me later." I said as I walked past. "Hi guys" me and Buffy sat down. Spike walked into the room. "Spike" Xander said turning away. "You brought him here." He looked at Buffy. "So" Spike said. "Stay out of this." Xander said. "Hey stop." Willow said. "No I'm gonna run a stake through his impure demon heart." Xander said. Spike started laughing. "What so funny soon to be pile of dust." Xander stood up. "Oh yeah one thing wrong shorty." Spike said. "It may kill me but I wouldn't be a pile of dust I be on my way to heaven." Xander looked confused. "Oh yeah that's right you be killing a human." "How" Xander asked. "Phoebe did it. To me and Angel both." Spike said as he turned to thank me he saw I wasn't there. "Ok where'd she go?" Xander asked. "All go get her." Buffy got up and walked a little. "Wait luv." Spike said. "I think this is a sister, brother thing." He walked into the room. "Phebs you ok" he said. Shutting the door. "No nothings wrong" I said calmly tears were streaming down my face. "Phebs I know something wrong I can feel it." Spike said. "I can't stand it Spike. Love, Pain, Sadness, Holding back, and the angry. There's so much of it." I stopped as Spike sat on the bed rubbing my back. "You and Buffy make it worse. Spike I can feel her love her passion desire. And your love want desire." "Phebs what's up." Spike said. "I'm empathic and I can control it but my emotions are being clouded by yours." I said. "What emotions are you feeling from your self." Spike asked. "Love lust passion want need." I shrugged. "Phebs does this have anything to do with Angel." he asked. I turned my head as if I was ashamed. "Ah I see. Phoebe Buffy went to the same thing she was ashamed to be seen with me." He continued. "She still is." I said. "I promised my self never again." "Never again what." Spike asked. "would I fall in love it always ends badly." I said. "You cant control that Phebs." Spike said. "Look you do me a favor and I'll do you one." He got her attention. "You talk to Buffy for me and I'll talk to Angel." I nodded. "I'll talk to Buffy Don't talk to Angel Spike I want him to figure it out on his own." I said Spike understood. Spike walked out. "I am a miracle worker." Spike said as he sat down next to Buffy. "Oh yeah she wants to talk to you luv." Buffy got up and walked in the room. "Phoebe" She said. "shut the door." I told her. She did. "what's up" Buffy asked. "One thing then we'll talk." I said. "Stop hiding you emotions." "What are you talking about." Buffy said. "okay look I'm not being judgmental but I can feel your feelings and your repressed emotions are killing me and I need you to let it out before I go Sico." I said. "I cant they wouldn't understand." Buffy said. "Bull your ashamed to be with him. I know it He knows it You know it just admit it." I said. "You cant help what you feel Spike helped me realize that." "Phebs I can't." Buffy said. "You can, their your friends they'll adjust." I told her. We walked to the door. Buffy took a deep breath and opened the door. Buffy walked out and I stood in the hallway with a smile on my face. Buffy walked over near Spike and stopped, she turned and looked at me. I nodded and Buffy turned around. "How did it go Buff?" Willow asked. Buffy didn't answer. "I cant do it Phebs." Buffy said. Spike noticed she was standing there. "You can." I insisted. I shook my head and motioned for her to go back to the room so we could talk some more. Then I did a fake fall like I was going to die. Everyone but Spike though it was real. "Oh god No" Buffy said. She reached over to Spike and yanked him towards her. And kissed him a long passionate kiss. I was standing as soon as their lips touched. I smiled. When Buffy pulled away she looked at me "told you, you could." I said. "You tricked me." Buffy said. "Hey sooner or later it would of killed me." I shrugged. "What's going on." Xander asked. "Buffy was killing me." I said. "What how." Dawn asked. "Well not her but her emotions for Spike." I said. "Her emotions of purified hatred right." Xander begged. I shook my head. "Sorry" Buffy said. She ran outside and dropped to her knees and cried. "What did you do?" Spike asked me. "I just talked to her made her realize what you helped me realized." I said. "What did I say?" Spike said. "To follow your heart if your friends don't like it they'll adjust or their not your friends." I said. "Bloody Hell how many times have you been told not to listen to me." Spike said. He shook his head in disgust. "Why don't you ever follow your own advice." Spike said while walking outside. "Luv you ok." Spike put his hand on Buffy's back and knelt down beside her. Buffy continued to sob. "I love you pet." Spike said. "I know you do but." Buffy trialed off. "It just I think I love you but I don't know. Phoebe said she could feel it." "I can't tell you if you love me or not but I love you and until you can tell me well." Spike said. "I can't do this any more." He stood and walked away. "Spike" Buffy stood and he stopped. "I may not be able to tell you if I love you or not but I know I feel something I'm just not sure what it is." "Buffy I need to know but ." Spike said. "If you ever figure it out let me know." "Don't go please." Buffy pleaded. Spike turned and kissed her gently and intensely. "If you ever find out, Phoebe will know where to find me." Spike told her and walked away. Buffy dropped to her knees once more and wept. "Oh god something Spike said." Willow looked in wonder at me. "What" I said wiping my eyes. "what did Spike mean." Willow asked. Everyone turned toward us. "About what." I said pushing back my feelings. "About following your own advice." Willow said. "How should I know" I said a little angry. "You looked like you knew a few seconds ago." Faith said. "I don't know what your talking about." I didn't want them to know. "Phebs is there something you want to tell us." Willow looked at her with concern. As Buffy walked through the door the phone rang. "I'll get it and get out of this conversation." I said. I picked up the phone "Hello" "Is Phoebe there." A voice said. "This is her." I said. "Phebs." the voice said. "Angel" I whispered. "Yeah." Angel said ashamed. "I told you only to call me on an emergency." I sounded serious. "It is an emergency." Angel insisted. "Oh my god wants wrong." I asked worried for him. "I missed you." Angel said. "Angel come on." I said. "But I do and I'm dieing not seeing you." Angel said. "come back." he hung up the phone as did I.  
Chapter Two "I have to go." I said. "Where" Willow asked. "nowhere I have to go." I tried to convince her. "Phoebe wait." Buffy said. I stopped. "I cant tell you not till you know Buffy." I said then walked out saying. "I'm sorry." "How are we supposed to contact her." Xander ask. "I know how to contact her, it will bring her straight here." Willow said. "I can't believe I'm about to do this." I said. "Fly" I rose up of the ground with this word and flew. I landed at the front of the law firm. "Right then." I said. I walked into the firm. "Queen Phoebe" A demon bowed. I was tried of this special treatment. "So is that what they call you now." Angel said. "Angel" I was surprised. I hugged him. "Okay that's different." Angel said. I took his head and kissed him roughly and sweetly. The entire room was looking at us. "Okay" Angel said. "But I don't think there used to seeing their ruler and a firm owner together." I shrugged. I kissed him once more. After that kiss had ended we walked hand and hand into his office. I shut the door, we didn't notice Fred, Gunn, and Wesley were in the room. We started kissing, he pushed me up against a wall. My leg came up he held it at his side. We came up for breath he went down to my neck and kissed it and bit down a little. They then heard Fred and Gunn laughing. Angel and I turned toward them and saw them then immediately stopped he let go of me, I let go of him, we with stood our passion. "Right uh" Angel said. "What are you doing in here." "Waiting for you so we can't discuss the evil firm issue." Fred said. "Wow" I said turning to Angel "I didn't know you hated evil. Uh" I turned and stormed out of the room. "See what you caused" Angel said. "What's up with her." Fred said. "She's the one who gave us the firm." Angel said. "I thought evil gave use the firm." Wesley said. "Oh You mean that was." "Yeah Phoebe Halliwell." Angel told them. "Man did we just piss off the most powerful person of all time." Gunn said. "She could kill us with a wave of her hand if she wanted to." "I don't think she would do that considering that she turned me human with the strength of a Vampire." Angel said. Looking out the window into the firm where he saw me standing talking to one of my worshipers. There were probably a lot of them that worked there. "Your human" Fred said standing up she took his hand. "He's got a pulse." "Congratulations Angel." Wesley said. "We should do something nice for her and not just cause she could rip are throats out." Fred said. "I don't know don't you think she would want her friends and family here." Wesley asked. "She left her friends and her family." Angel said they all looked at him. "for me" He was disappointed in him self. "She did all that for you." Gunn asked. "Of coarse she bloody well did." Spike teleported into the room "and look what you did to the poor girl. I swear if you hurt my baby sister one more time." Everyone was starring at him. He looked down remembering he wasn't a ghost anymore. "Oh right she made me human too. And you better Bloody well go after her." "Wait she really loves me." Angel said. "No she just said that for no reason" Spike said. "Well she didn't specify it." Angel said. "Oh bollocks you know what she meant." Spike said. "She loves me." Angel said as a smile crept over his face. "That's right now go a long." Spike said. "She loves me." Angel said then opened the door. "Phoebe" he yelled. I turned toward him. He ran to me and picked me up and kissed me a long passionate kiss while lowering me down. When the kiss ended I was surprised. "Angel what is going o" He cut me off with another kiss. "Yeah maybe we should a go somewhere else." I said when we came for air. "yeah your right." Angel said. Then a nice soft short kiss was given. We walked down through to the garage grabbed a car and were out of there. We got to Angels apartment. We were kissing again. I shut the door to his bedroom. He had me up against the wall his hand riding up my thigh, my hands running through his hair. He moved down towards my neck and bit down just a little. I gave a little shriek. He carried me to the bed and laid me down softly. Angel kissed me roughly yet sweetly. Next thing we knew it was over the passion the heat the love gone in an instant. Angel lay a sleep with me awake laying on his chest. I smiled and buried my head in his chest. "No" I whispered. Willow was calling me I could feel it and before I knew it I was standing in front of Willow Kennedy Buffy, and Faith. Lucky me it was a closed in room for all I had was a sheet rapped a round me. "What?" I said really annoyed. "Sorry I bet you were having a good time." Willow said they were all laughing. "Okay if you don't tell me why I'm here I'm leavening." I said pretty upset. "Okay um." Willow said. "Where's Spike?" Buffy spoke up. "Do you love him?" I asked. "I don't know." Buffy said. "Well I made him a promise that I would only tell you where he was if you could say if you loved him or not." I told my best friend. "I'm sorry." as I turned to go Buffy yelled. "wait can't you a least give him something." she pleaded. I rolled my eyes, "Yeah I guess but can't I go." "Yeah you can go." willow said. "Oh and before I go don't call me any time before 9am or after 9pm ok." I said. "You could of accidentally taken the person I was with too" and with that I snapped my fingers and I was gone. "Where were you" Angel said as I popped back. "I was worried." "Ah that's sweet but it was Willow she called me" I said. "What she want" he asked as they both sat down on the bed. "Oh Buffy wanted to know where Spike was." I said. "Did you tell her." Spike said walking into the room. "No but get out and here." I said as I handed him the note Buffy had gave me. "What's this." he asked. "I don't know." I said. "Buffy told me to give it to you." "Thanks" Spike said walking out shutting the door behind him. "Okay" Angel said. He kissed me I laid back on the bed and we kept kissing. Angel took a breath, "I have to get to work." Angel said. "Oh" Phoebe said with disappointment. "You can come with me." Angel said kissing me one more time. "Okay I'll get dressed." I said standing up. "Right clothes." I said. "Suit case." My suit case fell from the ceiling. "Now that's cool" Angel said. "Yeah it's neat." I said as I waved my hands over my clothes they immediately put themselves on me. I was wearing a black leather belly shirt that tied in the back and black leather pants that laced at the side. "Wow I withdraw my statement before that was cool." Angel said. He put his hands on my waist. "Yeah" I said gazing into his eyes. "Yeah" Angel said. We were kissing again a long avid kiss. "Right we better go." Angel said. "Yeah you wouldn't want me to fire you" I said smiling. We walked outside, we walked to the car. "Oh I don't want to be cooped in a car for the ride lets take a broom." I said. "Excuse me." Angel gave me a questioning glance. "We'll fly." I said. "Oh no fly bad drive good." Angel said. "Fine I'll fly." I said. I jumped on my broom and flew away. "god" Angel said as he grabbed a broom it rose off the ground "Go" the broom soared. "Phoebe come on." Angel said as he caught up with me. "You know how to fly." I said. "Yeah" Angel said. "Well were here" I said. They landed on the roof. "Fun huh." Angel said. "Yeah" I kissed him "Lets play a game." "I don't think this is the place." Angel said. "Come on lets play I teleport you find." I said and teleported out of there. Which didn't give him a choice. "Fine" Angel said. He ran to Harmony office. "Found you." Angel said when he saw me there. "How did you find me" I said. "I know you all to well Phoebe." Angel said. "Okay I have to go to work now." "Oh fine but I'm helping." I said. He walked out to his office I followed. "Okay Fred got anything on the skin eating demons." Angel said. "Yeah uh there are a few in the northern caves." Fred said. "Ewe" I said. "I hate skin eating demons." "Right uh lets go kick some demon ass." Angel said. "Do we have to god." I said. "Excuse me but Queen Phoebe." Gunn said. "Oh just Phoebe please." I said. "Okay Phoebe we can't just leave them there, their killing are people." Gunn said. "Oh I know that but we have people who can do that for us." I said then snapped my fingers a person ran to me and bowed. "Get me a phone." the person bowed and ran and got a phone and ran back and bowed. "Phebs what are you doing." Wesley asked. "Hold on" I said as I picked up the phone and dialed a number. "Hi Agent Finn yeah northern caves skin eater. Tip go for the eyes clear the cave out." I said then hung up the phone. "okay that's over." "Wow that was cool." Fred said "not to sound rude but could we do that." "Oh yeah sure." I said. I picked up the phone again this time dialed a different number. "Yeah uh new law published now Fred Angel Gunn and Wesley can call in anything food, clothes, order, etc. Yeah I'm sure make sure everyone knows." I said and hung up the phone. "Cool could like we really get anything free." Fred said. "Oh yeah give it a shot." I handed her a phone. "Okay lets see" Fred said and dialed a French restaurant number. Someone picked up the phone. "Yes uh can't I get a table for five today at 12 pm." "I'm sorry we have no openings." the person on the other line said. "I'm Fred and I need 5 person table." Fred said. "Oh yes we have a opening at 12pm"`the voice said then hung up. Fred hung up too. "that was so cool." Fred said. "Are we done work yet Angel" I said. "Well uh is there anything else we had to do today" Angel asked. "no the skin eaters were supposed to take up all are time." Gunn said. "Right then." I said. "Let's go" I turned and realized no one followed. "Where" Fred said. "Somewhere in this building" I said. "Trust me its gonna be fun." This time as I turned they followed we stepped into the elevator. I pressed the red button at the top of the elevator. "Please state name." the computer said. "Halliwell, Phoebe." I replied. "Welcome back Miss. Halliwell." the computer said as the elevator started going down. "where are we going." Angel asked whispering in my ear. I turned around and kissed him deeply. "You'll see." I said when we took a breath. As the door opened they saw the most amazing room in the world. "Wow" Fred said stepping out of the elevator. "Isn't it amazing." I said. "What is this place" Gunn. "Your deepest desires are shown when you walk into the room." I said. "When was this room put in." Wesley asked. "It's always been here." I said smiling I looked at my feet and the path beneath them and it lead to my family and friends. I turned into Angel and wept he was astonished when he saw his path. He followed it holding me in his arms. It was him and a woman getting married yet her face was changing it was turning to my face. He was amazed. "Wow" Angel said softly. "Phoebe" he put his hand on my cheek and held my face up. "Look" I turned and looked at his deepest desire. I was speechless when I saw it. I couldn't withstand my desire I kissed him deeply. "I love you Angel forever I will love you." I said and she kissed him again, but this time I was so caught up in the moment I didn't realize that me and Angel were being pulled into Willow and Buffy. They were still kissing when Angel realized they weren't in the same room as before. "Phoebe." He said as they pulled away. "Where are we." "Oh Bloody Hell." I said. "I can explain." Willow sat there with her mouth opened. "I don't care." Buffy said. "Where's Spike." she begged, I looked at her sternly, Buffy knew what she had to do. She shook her head she couldn't believe she was about to do this, "I love him ok. I love my best friends brother. I LOVE SPIKE." Buffy said standing up. "I said it." Buffy said. "Great now hold my hand I'll take you straight to him." I said with a smile. Buffy took my hand, Angel put his hand around me. "Bye Will see yah." I said and they were gone. They shimmered into a dark room where Spike was sitting on a bed starring window. "What the bloody hell is going on." he said turning toward them. "I to Buffy. Phoebe I told you not to bri" he was cut of by Buffy who had stepped forward. "I I I love you" Buffy paused. "Spike I love you." He stood up and quickly gathered her up in his arms and kissed her as he had been longing to do. "See what happens when you hold back feelings." I said. "But in the end you could be happy." Angel added then we were kissing. Then we were gone we were in Angels bedroom again. Then a knock came to the door. "yes." Angel said as they took a breath. "I knew we'd find them here." Fred said, "We have a reservation member." "Oh Yeah be right out." I said as I snapped the were both in brand new clothes. "I'm could get use to this." Angel said. We both walked out the door. "Right then I did my good deed for the day we can go." I joked. "Wow you guys look great. Where'd you get the clothes?" Fred asked. "I don't know some store." I said walking past her. Fred looked at Angel as if to say what's up with her. Angel shrugged and walked past her. Fred turned and followed. We arrived at the restaurant I went in first then Fred, Angel, Gunn, and Wesley. Fred stepped forward. "I have reservations for noon." Fred told the host. "Name." The host said with out looking up. "Fred." Fred said. "Last name" He said this time looking up. "Oh uh Lord Fred right this way." he took up the menus and led us away to the best table they had. "Well be right with you." Angel pulled out my chair and push it in after I had sat down. Then sat down himself, after everyone was sitting the waiter came. I was quit mostly during lunch. After they got home Angel was sitting down next to me. "Phebs what's wrong." he asked me gently cupping my cheek. "I think something is wrong." I said turning away from him. "What do you mean?" Angel asked me kneeling in front of her. "I think my sisters are in trouble." I said. "Why don't you go to them." Angel said. "Cause Angel I left them and told myself I wouldn't go back unless they called for me." I said with tears in my eyes. "Phoebe I love you, They love you, They'll forgive you." Angel said. "I can't." I said. "Why." he asked me touchingly. "I don't want to and that's killing me." I said the tears were there streaming down my face. "Phoebe its ok." Angel said trying to confront me. "no its not." I said, "I should want to save my family." "Phoebe look I know you and if something was wrong you would know and would go." Angel said as he stood and I stood up. He held me in his arms, he kissed me on the head saying that everything would be ok. They watched TV for a while but I was tried and fell asleep in Angel's lap. "Oh Phoebe if only I could." he said then carried me to the bedroom and laid me gently on the bed and feel asleep holding me in his arms. I awoke in Angels arms. He was already up. I smiled looking up at him. "Feel better" He asked me. "A little." I said then kissed him. "Phoebe, lets visit your family." Angel said. "How could you even suggest it Angel." I said turning away from him. "I know you miss them." Angel said running his hand down my arm and kissing my shoulder gently. "That's just it I don't." I said "Until yesterday I haven't thought of them at all" "Phoebe you have had other things on your mind." Angel said I turned over and faced him. "not enough to forget about my sisters and my nephew." I said. "Care to make a small wager on that." Angel said, he reach over me and pulled a small box out of his jacket. I looked a little confused. He opened the box inside was a black and red diamond ring. "Angel." I said. "Phoebe I've had this since the day you arrived and was just waiting for the right moment to ask" Angel paused. "Will you marry me." "Angel I.." I paused then ran out of the room. He got out of bed and ran after me. "Phoebe what's wrong." he said when he saw me knelt down crying. "I stand for everything you stand against. It would never work." I said crying. Angel knelt beside me. "You also stand for who I am what I am what I love." he said holding me into him. "You could never forgive me for the things I've done." I turned toward him. "That was your past I don't care about your past. You are special I love you Phoebe that could never change." Angel tried to explain. "What about Connor what was that to you." I said, Angel looked down and away. "What where's Connor." he wouldn't answer, "Where's my son" I demanded. "The higher power gave him a human family he doesn't remember any of this." Angel said. I began to cry as I leaned into him. "I'm sorry." "No I'm sorry I should of came for him." I said. "But I didn't" "You didn't know what was happening its ok." Angel said. "No I should of I should of sensed my flesh and blood in danger but I didn't I could of prevented this from happening." I said. "It's ok." Angel told me. "No Don't forgive me please don't forgive me." I said still muttering on. "I can not do that Phoebe you are always forgiven, in my eyes your sinless." Angel said as he held up my head and looked into my eyes and kissed me gently and lovingly. Forever he thought. We got dressed and walked to work. I was getting my office made to work at the firm. "Queen Phoebe what color would you like your floor." the contractor asked. "Black or red." I answered and walked on. Is she gonna answer me or just ignore it Angel wondered. "Your nervous." I said looking at him he had a questioning look. "Impath remember." "Right" Angel said. "What you nervous about." I asked. "Maybe we should talk in here." Angel said opening the door to his office. "No tell me." I demanded. "Fine" Angel said as he knelt down on one knee and said. "Phoebe Halliwell will you marry me?" when he finished saying this everyone was starring. "Maybe we should.." as I turned to go inside Angel grabbed my hand. "I'm not gonna beg so just answer the question." he told me. "I ca." I trailed off, "Yeah I'll marry you." he stood up and kissed me. Then put the ring on my finger. He smiled, I smiled, the room was filled with clapping. "I have to go." I said realizing something. "Why" Angel asked. "Gotta see my family." and with that I was gone. "Right" Angel said walking into his office smiling. "Paige, Piper, Wyatt I'm home." I said still crying. "Phebs" Piper said hugging her. "Welcome back. Why are you back." Paige said hugging me. "I'm not I just came to tell you something." I said. "What?" Piper said. Paige looked at me and at my hand. "I know" she said grabbing my left hand and showing it to Piper. "Your engaged." Piper said. "Yeah." I said, "Its uh." I said confused searching for the word, " confusing." "I bet." Paige said laughing. "Yeah I gotta go." I said. "Why?" Piper asked. "Well uh you know he's kind of in Los Angeles." I said. "right go." Paige said. "Bye." I said and gave each of them another hug and was gone. "Angel" I said but was cut off by the site of Angel kissing another woman. "Phoebe I can explain." Angel said. "What did you fall and "accidentally" start kissing her." I said. I shimmered out when something drop from my pocket. Angel picked it up it was an invitation to a bar where Phoebe would be singing. I have to find her I'm going to this bar Angel thought. "Now for are next number, we have a special guest Miss. Phoebe Halliwell and Mr. Anthony Head will being singing "From This Moment On" by Shania Twain." The announcer said as he walked off I walked on crying. "Thank you thank you." I said "Alright here we go." the music started playing and it was so loud you couldn't hear Angel punching out Anthony and taking the microphone. I started singing, "I just swear that I'll always be there, I'd give anything and everything and I would always care. Through weakness and strength, happiness and sorrow. For better for worse, I will love you. With every beat of my heart." the music went on and I continued. "from this moment life has begun." Angel stepped on the stage when I turned to him and he sang, "From this moment you are the one" I was crying more than ever now and I sang as we walked toward each other, "right beside you." We both sang, "is where I belong from this moment on." He sang, "From this moment, I have been blessed." I sang, "I live only for your happiness" he sang, "and for your love." We both sang facing each other, "I'd give my last breath from this moment on" I sang, "I give my hand to you before my heart" we hugged then came away holding hands. He said "can't wait to live my life with you can't wait to start." We both sang, "you and I will never be apart. My dreams came true because of you." I sang, "from this moment." We both sang, "As long as I live I will love you. I promise you this. There is nothing I wouldn't give from this moment on" and the music played. I sang, "You're the reason I believe in love." he said in return "and you're the answer to my prayers from up above." We both said once again facing each other, "all we need is just the two of us. My dreams came true because of you. From this moment as long as I live. I will love you. I promise you this. There is nothing I wouldn't give from this moment." I continued, "I will love you." He said in return "I will love you." I said, "As long as I live" both of us said "from this moment on." the music played as they kissed. The audience was clapping so loud it was defining. Angel said, "Phoebe I'm sorry but she kissed me I didn't" I cut him off. "Angel I know I forgive you," I started singing as everyone quieted down. "I love you." "I love you" he responded sing also. "I know you didn't mean to leave me hanging there." I said. "I forgive I forget what you have done." "I'll always be there whenever sun or none." Angel said. "Forever I will love you to the end, never needing anyone but you." "I know its true and I will forever love you." I said then they kissed and dematerialized and were in our bedroom. He laid me down on the bed, we loved oh how they had longed for it. The next day they were in the kitchen I was ordering breakfast when I hung up the phone se sat on Angels lap and asked, "Angel, why do you want to marry me." He was astonished yet not surprised I asked him this and he replied. "Because I love you and I can't imagine life without you." he kissed me sweetly. "Now why would you ask me a question like that" he said putting his hands on his hips sarcastically. We both laughed. "My family I know you would probably like them and they would like you, but my parents are dead or gone and it pains me to not be able to have them here." I said. "Phoebe I promise you I will find a way to at least have one of your parents here." Angel said, "Okay." he tickled me, "okay okay." I said. Then I kissed him and calmly said "okay." "How's about this tomorrow we go visit you sisters and nephew." he said gazing into my eyes. "I don't know" I said turning away. "Come on Baby what could happen." Angel said and she turned back toward him. "I don't know a demon could attack us when were there." I said. "Hey no demon wants to mess with you I'd kill them." Angel said. "Where were you when Cole was alive." I said under her breath. "What did you say." Angel said. "Nothing" I said standing up. "Fine" Angel said as the door bell rang. "I'll get it." Angel answered the door. "Thanks man." the doorman said. Angel shut the door. "We should call them and let them know were coming." Angel said. "No It will be a surprise." I said. "Maybe we should bring the gang." Angel suggested. "No I don't want them to get hurt." Phoebe said. "It will be fine they'll be safer with us." Angel said. "I don't know." I said taking the food from him. "Well have dinner with everyone tonight and then well all leave for San Francisco in the morning. Okay." Angel said rubbing my back. I turned around and kissed him "Okay" I said smiling. "I'll call them after breakfast see if they want to come." "I'm sure they'll want to see your family, especially Willow and Xander. They knew your sisters I'm sure they'll want to see them again." Angel said. "Yeah but I'm not sure if it's a good idea I mean Melinda always had a crush on Xander and still does. I'm not sure if it would be good." I said. "Yeah but honey isn't Melinda married." Angel asked. "Yeah with 5 kids, but still." I argued. "Look just ask if they want to come." Angel said. "I don't know." I said pleading him. "Look if they want to they can come if they don't want to they don't have to." Angel said. We both ate breakfast and started calling everyone. "Okay so we got, Me, you, Buffy, Spike, Willow, Kennedy, Faith, Xander, and Dawn." I said. "Oh don't forget Fred, and Gunn." Angel said. "Okay that's eleven people plus my sisters is 15 since Sabrina won't be there." I added. "Don't forget their husbands." Angel said. "right that makes 18 cause Paige isn't married and Pipers divorced." I said. "So the eleven of us are having dinner here." "Right." Angel said. "They should be here right about now." A knock came to the door. "See what I tell you." Angel said getting up an answering the door. "Welcome hurry up come in." "Man I can't wait to see your sisters again." Willow said. "I take it Sabrina wont be their." Xander joked. "Right then shall we I'm starved." Angel said pointing to the dinning room table. After they finished dinner they watch some talked and went to bed. In the morning they got up around 7am to get ready to leave it will take a while for all them to get transferred over. "Who's first." I said. "Not us were good I'm gonna take me and Buffy over there see ya." Spike said as he and Buffy disappeared. "Spike and you must be Buffy. I'm Piper." Piper said as she hugged Spike. The next to arrive were Xander, then Dawn, Faith, Willow, and Kennedy, Fred, then Gunn, and last to arrive were me and Angel. "Okay everyone." I said. "This is Piper, Paige, Caitlyn, Fredrik, Melinda, and Khleo. Sisters and brothers you know Spike and this is Buffy, Willow, Kennedy, Xander, Dawn, Faith, Fred, and Gunn. And this is my fiancé Angel." "Now I'm hungry and if I'm correct Piper is or was a chef so can we eat." Spike said, Buffy elbowed him. "Sh be nice." she said. "It's no use Buffy he's always been rude huh big brother." Melinda said. They all sat down and ate a wonderful lunch and Willow Kennedy Xander Fred and Gunn were staying at a hotel while Spike and Buffy, me and Angel, Faith, and Dawn were staying at the house. "You guys gonna be confront able?" I asked Faith and dawn handing them pillows and blankets for the couch. "I've slept on worse." Faith said plopping down on the furniture. "We'll be fine." Dawn said taking them from me. "Okay night." I said as I hugged Dawn. "Night Faith." I said they shock hands doing their hand shake. "Night Phoebe." Faith said. "See yeah in the morning for breakfast." I said then left. "Hey babe." Angel said when I came in the room. I shut the door. "Hi Hun." I said. I turned around Angel was lying on my bed with his shirt off.  
Chapter Three "What's wrong." Angel asked me. "Nothings wrong" I said sitting down on the bed. "I know there's something wrong what is it?" Angel asked her sitting up right next to me. "Everything's just so perfect. My Friends, My family especially my brother, and you." I said leaning up against his chest. "Phoebe that's not it." Angel said. "Something's coming something big." I told him she looked down and away. He turned her face toward him gently and I said with tears in her eyes. "I'm scared" "It's okay to be scared Baby. It's okay." Angel told her hugging her. In the morning I awoke and he was standing by the door. "Angel." I said sitting up. "Your up." He said smiling. "What?" I asked. "I wonder about the wedding." Angel said. "What you don't wanna get married." I said. "No I want to get married, but what about my guest I only know Wes, Fred and Gunn." Angel said. "Angel baby do you feel lonely." I said standing up and walking toward him. "I'm fine I just I've been thinking well I don't have that many friend and my closes is you and well sort of Spike but you know" Angel said turning away. "No I don't Angel what are you trying to say." I said. Stepping in front of him. "Do you think Spike would be my Best man." Angel said sighing. "I don't know he may be my brother but I wont know that." I said then she kissed him, "Your just gonna have to ask. I mean Buffy is gonna be my Maid of Honor so why not." I walked away and got dressed and without a word went down stairs and saw everyone sitting in the dinning room having Breakfast. "Aunt Phoebe" Wyatt said. "Hey Phebs." Buffy said. "How was your night." Paige asked. "I bet it was a kinky one aye." Spike said. Buffy hit him gently and they were kissing long tender passionate kisses. I sat down in the dinning room. "Oh Buffy I need to tell you something later." I said, "You and Willow both." Later after breakfast, "Look Will, Buff I want you to be my maids of honor." "Phebs I we'd love to." Willow said. "Good cause Not only are you my best friends but Angel is asking Spike right now to be his best man." I said. Buffy and Willow laughed. Meanwhile, in the conservatory, "Spike" Angel said. "huh" Spike replied. "You're my closes screw the speech will you be my best man." Angel said. "What the hell." Spike said surprised. "Yeah well your like my brother." Angel said. "Yeah sure why not man." Spike said. "Thanks." Angel said. "Don't mention it really don't mention it." Spike said. "That's odd Phoebe." Buffy said. "Spike hates Angel." "No he doesn't." I said. "He just doesn't like the idea that you loved him." "Yeah I know." Buffy said as Spike walked in. He sat down next to her, they started kissing. "Okay too much." I said joking and left. I went up stairs to my bed room. "Well look who we have here." Angel said he was standing right behind me. "Angel?" I said not realizing he was there. I shut the bedroom door as he kissed my neck. I turned around leaning against the door. They were kissing I ran my fingers through his hair. He ran his hand down the side my body. Then he picked me up and carried me to the bed. He laid me on the bed then kissed my neck. Our clothes came off it was a grateful time, I felt, I needed the passion. We slept I on his chest, when a knock came to our door. Angel woke up and gently got up and got dressed. He answered the door, "Yeah" he said. "It's dinner time." Piper said. "Phoebe sleeping, I'll wake her up in a second." Angel said to Piper. "You know you're a miracle for this family you know." Piper said. "What do you mean." Angel said. "You know after the two divorces you're the only good husband she's ever got it's a miracle." Piper said, then left. Angel shut the door. "She's right you know." I said to him sitting up. "Your up" Angel said walking over and sitting next to me on the bed. "Come on pet." Angel said, " Its dinner time." I kissed him and he kissed me. "Okay." I said. I got dressed in a long black dress with spaghetti straps. "You look great baby." Angel told me, as he approached me. Standing behind me in the mirror with his arms around me. I held his hand, then turned myself around. "I love you" I told him. "I love you too." Angel said before he kissed me. "Are you guys ever gonna come down." Paige yelled she was standing outside the door. "Were coming Paige" I called to her. "Come on" I said as I took Angel's hand and led him down stairs. "I thought you guys would never make it down." Spike said, "I'm hungry." "Well were here now so we can eat, what's for dinner?" I asked as me and Angel sat down at the table. "I got mine" Angel said grabbing me and pulling me into him. Everyone laughed, including me and Angel. Piper got dinner and we all ate a great feast to celebrate the engagement. "That was a great dinner huh Spike." Buffy said, as she closed their bedroom door. "Yeah great." Spike said. "But I want dessert." he said as he moved in he kissed Buffy. At this time in my bedroom, I had gotten dressed in a silk red nightgown that I had bought for a surprise for Angel. I stepped out of the bathroom and leaned against the wall. "Hey Angel." I said. "Now what do we have here." Angel said, "Is this my surprise." "Maybe." I said as I sat on his lap. I kissed him deeply. "I'm liking this" he said. "Yeah I bet you are." I said and kissed him. We spent a night together like no other. "Phoebe who are your maids of honor going to be." Piper asked me. Faith, Melinda, Piper, Paige, Dawn, Kennedy, Willow, Buffy and Fred were in the room with me. "Uh well Buffy and Willow." I said. "What." Paige said. "Look I know I am going against the tradition but their my best friends." I said. "Fine." Piper said "who's gonna be the maids of honor." Piper was writing this all down. "That would be you, Paige, Faith, Melinda, Dawn, Fred, and Kennedy." I said. "Yeah the real question is who's gonna be the flower girl." Piper asked. "I was thinking Kiki Melinda's daughter." I said. "I'm sure she'd love to Phebs." Melinda told me. I nodded to her as if to say thanks. Before I new it was my wedding day again. "I can't do this, Buffy." I said as she was fixing my vial. "yes you can, you love him." Buffy told me. "Ready" Willow said walking into the room. "Yeah, I'm ready." I said. Buffy and Willow stood at the alter with Angel and Spike. Then, the music started playing as Kiki walked down the center of the church, next came Faith, Dawn, Piper, Paige, Kennedy, Fred, and Melinda. I walked down the church slowly, I smiled as I saw Angel smile at me. I was crying the entire two ceremonies. The hand fastening ritual was for my wiccan side and the marriage in the church was so it was legal. I couldn't stop smiling after the ceremonies at the wedding reception. "Phoebe I brought you a gift that I promised you a long time ago." Angel told me. "What?" I asked him kind of confused. "I found away for someone to be here." Angel said then stood up. "Everyone I would like everyone to meet or see the mother of the bride." I stood up and surly enough he had did it my dead mother came walking through the door, "Mom I shouted." as I ran to her. "My baby" She hugged me as I cried. I had missed her. "Mom" Piper said holding Wyatt. Piper and Paige ran to mother. She hugged us all, "Who's this fine young gentle man." My mother asked me. "Mom this is Angel my husband." I said walking over to him. "Welcome to the family." She said then hugged him. "Hey mom." Piper called. "Meet you grandson Wyatt." "Wyatt." Mother said smiling taking Wyatt from Piper. "I can't believe it Angel how did you do it?" I asked him leaning against his chest. "I got help, It was a gift from an old friend." Angel said. I turned toward him, I kissed him deeply. "Thanks, I always wished this would happen." I said. "Go ahead go catch up with your mom." Angel said to me. I kissed him again, "Oh my god I still can't believe it" I said to Piper. "Yeah me neither but how did Angel bring her back?" Piper asked. "He said he got help from an old friend." I told her, we both stopped smiling. "I think we need to go have a talk with your new husband." Piper said grabbing my arm and pulling me over to Angel. "Angel how did you bring her back." I asked. "I told you an old friend helped me." Angel insisted. "Look what friend." Piper said. "Well.." Angel trailed off. A gust of wind blew. "Hey girlfriend." A woman said. "Aphrodite, ah." I yelled my old friend was there. We hugged. "How did you?" I asked. "Girl when will you learn I'm the god of love sweetie." Aphrodite said. "So what my lil witch been up to" A man said who emerged from the shadows. "Aries." I said, "I missed you" I said as I hugged him. "So you like our gift." Aries asked me. "Yeah thanks so much." I said. "Yeah It was the least we could do." Aphrodite said. "I can't believe you went through all this for me." I said to Angel. "I promised you Phoebe I wasn't gonna break a promise." Angel said pushing my hair behind my ear. "Thank you." I said crying I laid my head on his chest. "Thank you so much." "If we can have the dance floor cleared for the bride and grooms first dance" the DJ said. I and Angel took to the dance floor we were dancing our song played "The Wind Beneath my Wings". The song ended all was lost. But then our honeymoon came It was a wonderful time. When we got back we were welcomed by many people. I couldn't believe my name was changed I was married again but this time was different I knew it. "Mrs. Phoebe Halliwell Jones." Buffy said. "Buffy" I said and we hugged. "Welcome back." She said. "Thanks." I said. "Don't mention it." She told me. I walked back to Angel he hugged me tightly, and kissed me on the head. "So what you say we go get busy getting busy." Angel said with a kinky look on his face. "Yeah" I questioned him. "Yeah" he said right before he kissed me. We moved to our bedroom he kissed me and it went on from there. "Buffy" Spike called to her. "Yes" she said stepping into the bedroom. "I wanna ask you something." Spike said as Buffy sat down next to him. "What is it Spike." Buffy asked him. "Remember when I gave you that speech about I don't love you cause your unattainable, but cause I love who you are what you are." Spike said as he walked in front of her. "Spike what's going on." Buffy asked him. Spike took a deep breath, and then he knelt before Buffy. He took out a ring. "Spike." Buffy said. "Buffy stop, Buffy will you marry me?" Spike asked her with all his hopes riding on this. "I'm sorry Spike I can't marry you." Buffy said standing up she ran away and Spike went after her but couldn't find her. "I need a ticket to well anywhere" Buffy said. She took her ticket and left. "Buffy is missing what do you mean Buffy is missing" I said to Spike over the phone. "I proposed and now she's gone." Spike said. "What, I'll try to cense her." I said I tried to cense her. "I can't find her she must have done a cloaking spell." "Phoebe I love her I just wanted us to be together." Spike said. "I understand we'll find her." I told him. I hung up the phone as did he. "What was that about?" Angel said. "Buffy's gone" I told him. "Yeah I kind of got that." Angel said. "Oh Angel why does everything happen to me." I asked him crying. "Hey don't cry its okay she'll come back." He told me holding me in his arms. "Oh my god how could this happen" Buffy said in what looked like a hotel in Florida. A year went by and me and Angel were as happy as ever but it was the reunion of Buffy's disappearing act. "My god Angel hurry up were running late." I yelled to him. "Patient my sweet" Angel said he had snuck up behind me. I jumped. "Angel stop it." I said and took his hand, "lets go." I opened the door to leave and she was standing there Buffy was standing there. "Phoebe." Buffy said. "Oh my god Buffy, Where were you what happen who's this." I said asking a lot of questions this I didn't realize. "Oh It is William Jr. He's my son" Buffy said showing me the baby's face. "Come in" Angel said pulling me back. "Thanks." Buffy said coming in and sitting on the couch. "Buffy you've been gone so long we've missed you." I said as I hugged her. "I know I shouldn't had left, but I wouldn't of come back if it weren't for young William." Buffy said. "I thought for a year about what I have done and now I want to take it back." "Buffy what do you mean." I said. "I want to marry your brother." Buffy told me and Angel. "And this isn't because of the little one is it." Angel asked. "No I love him and I always knew I wanted to but I couldn't accept it." Buffy said turning away from us. "Calm Down we'll take you to him." I said. "Come on" I stuck out my hand. Buffy took my hand and Angel rapped his arm around my waist. We were gone, we were in the room where we were supposed to meet. "Phoebe your late." Spike said. "Shut up I had a visitor." I said to him as Buffy stepped forward. "Hi" Buffy said. "Buffy oh my god." Spike said as he hugged here. "Spike I want you to meet someone." Buffy said as she moved the cloak off the baby, "Your son William Jr." "Buffy I had no idea." Spike said. "Neither did I not till after I left anyway." Buffy told him. "Spike I've been thinking a lot and I thought it over and I do want to marry you." "Really?" Spike questioned her. "Yeah I do." Buffy said. "Buffy I love you." Spike said. "I love you too." Buffy told him. "Great guys but don't you think we should spread the news." I said. "right we should go to the gang." Buffy said and we were gone. "Guys" I yelled, "Buffy's back." As Buffy appeared everyone gathered in the room. Not but a month later Spike my brother and Buffy my best friend were married and who better to perform the ritual but me. "Buffy I can honestly say I never thought that this would happen but it has and I couldn't be happier." Spike said after the marriage. "Spike to tell you the truth neither did I." Buffy said then kissed him. Their honeymoon must unimaginable. "Angel my darling what's wrong?" I asked him. "Nothing baby, Phoebe come here." Angel asked me. I came round the couch and sat on his legs, "what is it." I said. He held me, then I heard him say, "I love you Phebs but I sense something's wrong with you." "What do you mean Angel." I asked him. "I know something's wrong with you what is it?" Angel said. "Just hold me Angel." I said, "Please." In that instant Angel held me as I sat next to him on our couch. "I'll never let you go I've already lost to much in the past Phoebe." Angel said rubbing my back. "You'll never lose me Angel I'm yours forever." I said looking up at him. He kissed me then held me to his side. I fell asleep in his arms as always there just so warm now and they make me feel so safe. I awoke the next morning in bed with Angel asleep holding me. "Forever Angel forever." I said rubbing his hand and I fell back asleep. "Phoebe my darling wake up." Angel said he was sitting in front of me. "Come on baby, we've got work." "Do we have to go" I said sitting up. "Yes baby, Come on It's your first day I'll be with you the whole time." Angel said he kissed my hand and cupped my cheek. "Up, Up" He said. I got up and got dressed. "Oh and after work," Angel said, he had gotten my attention, "I've got a surprise for you." "Really now." I said catching up to him. "Yeah." He said as he unlocked the car. He kissed me softly, "lets go" "Alright" I said I gave up on relaxing today, as I climbed into the car. We had arrived at work. "You ready Phebs, It's gonna be a hell of a day." Angel said. "I'm always ready." I said, we kissed then got out of the car. "Come on" Angel said as he stepped into the elevator. I stepped over into the elevator, "I'm not gonna like this job." I said. "Hey It'll grow on you." Angel said then he kissed me. The elevator door opened. Now the day was pretty boring maybe we should just skip it. I mean all it was a kiss there kill demon and kiss here, see what I'm saying. "Okay keep your eyes closed." Angel told me as he was helping me up onto something. I kept my eyes closed. "Okay you can open them now." Angel said. "Ah" I screamed turning into him. We were on top of a horse. "What you fly but you can't stand horses." Angel said laughing. "Stop Angel please let me off." I said. "Come on I'm right here with you lean back into me." Angel said. I was still a little disoriented, he added "Trust me baby." He kissed me on the head and then he made the horse go. I always hated horses, me and Willow both ever since a pony accident at a birthday party. "Are you okay?" Angel said. I was still a little freaked out. "Uh I still a little iffy" I told him. "Just trust me would I let anything hurt you." Angel said then he kissed me. A little while later. "Were here." Angel said. "Where." I asked. "Look" He pointed out in front of us. The sun was setting it was so beautiful. "Oh Angel it's beautiful." I said I looked back at him. He kissed me. I was happy it was such a wonderful moment. We went home, the next day was a good news day. "Angel, Angel!" I yelled. "What Phebs?" He said rushing into the bathroom. "Were gonna have a baby." I said. "What? Really?" he asked me. "Yeah another one of our very own." I said. "Wow" Angel said. He picked me up and spun me around then kissed me. " Oh Phoebe" Angel said. "Angel" I said as he lowered me down. We kissed again, and again. The phone rang. "All get it pet." Angel said walking away from me. He picked up the phone, as I walked toward him. "Yes" He said. "Is Phoebe there Angel." Piper said. "Yeah hold on. Phebs Pipers on the phone." He told me as I approached him. "Yeah" I said taking the phone away from him. "What's up Piper." I asked her as Angel kissed my neck and rubbed my shoulder. "Demon Help NOW!" Piper yelled into the phone. Then she hung up, then I hung up. "Get off honey Piper needs my help." I said pushing him away. "Want me to come with." Angel asked me. "No I can handle this." I said , as I kissed him goodbye. "But what about." He said pointing at my stomach. "No worries." I said as I shimmered out. "What up?" I asked popping into the manor. "Demon run." Paige yelled grabbing my hand and pulling me up stairs. "Get the book" Piper told me. "Got it." I said grabbing the book and bringing it over to them. "So what are we dealing with here." I asked. "Illusions Demon." Piper said. "Oh" I said as the demon burst through the door he through a knife at me, it hit me in the gut. "My Baby" I yelled before I fainted. "Chris Leo anybody." Paige yelled. Leo orbed in. "What" he asked "Phoebes hurt badly." Paige said. Leo put his hands over me and healed me. I shot up. "Phebs you okay?" Leo asked. "Yeah good, the demon." I said turning to Paige. "Dead" She said pointing at the piled of dust. "Damn I so wanted to kill that guy." I said. "So your baby." Piper said kneeling next to me. "Yeah uh we kind of just found out before you called." I told them. "That's great honey." Piper said hugging me. "Yeah uh but cut in gut I almost lost them I felt it." I told her. "Its okay you didn't did you." Piper said. "No its alive. But you know I have to go." I told her. "Your not going anywhere." Paige said. "I really do." I said and I was gone. "Angel Angel." I said tripping for I had twisted my ankle when I fell. "Pet What's wrong." Angel said. "Help." I said as I collapsed. "Phoebe Phoebe this isn't funny. Oh Shit." Angel said holding me up. He picked the Phone "Oh crap it'll take to long." Angel said. "Spike come on its Phoebe." Angel yelled. "What's wrong." Spike said then he saw me in Angels arms. "Bollocks, what happened." Spike said taking me from him. "She went home to tell her sisters she was pregnant and when she back she collapsed." Angel told him. "Bloody Hell that's what's wrong." Spike said "Meet me at the Hospital." and Spike was gone. "Right hospital." Angel said. "Help Come On Phoebe Halliwell is hurt." Spike yelled appearing in the hospital. "Right away sir" A guy said pulling up a wheel chair. "We need Dr. Kinglegent." Spike said. "Dr. Kinglegent We need you help you know how she might die if she got pregnant well she got remarried and she got pregnant." Spike said to the Doctor. "Uh Oh" and that's all that was said they put me on a hospital bed and drugged me and I remember Angel sitting at my side all day holding my hand crying most of the time. I almost cried to for I had known what would of happened if I ever got pregnant again but then me and Angel happened and my life changed. I wanted us to have a child and when it came true I forgot about what might happen. One day about 2 months from now I opened my eyes. "Phoebe Oh god I thought I had lost you." Angel said crying and kissing my hand. "Not yet you haven't." I said to him. "What do you mean." Angel asked me. "Angel after I had my last child the doctor said if I had another kid it most likely would kill me." I told him. "Phoebe oh god why didn't you tell me." Angel asked. "Cause I wanted us to have this child and I forgot in all the excitement." I told him yanking my hand away. "You should have told me Phoebe." Angel said, I turned away from him. He walked over and kneeled beside my face. "I can't lose you Phebs not after everything." "Angel I just want to...." I said the heart rate thing started beeping my heart had stopped. The doctors came rushing in, "Clear" On said as the other made my heart jump. It was beating. "Good She's good." The doctor said sitting down. "Angel." I yelled. "I'm here I'm here" he said walking over to my side. "Angel I sorry and I want you to know I love you." I told him. "Phoebe I promise you you'll make it through this okay you'll make it through this." Angel said and that was the last thing I remembered before I faded off. "Phoebe come back come back." Angel shouted, I was still alive but in a coma. 6 ½ months later. "Doctor if we can't get her out of this coma she's not gonna be able to give birth" The nurse said. "I know I know." doctor said. "Dear Gaia work thy will let your most humble sister be awaken." Willow said, praying with the gang. I awoke, "Guys she's awake" Angel shouted. "Alright Phoebe you have to push." The nurse said. Well lets just skip that part its nasty, oh and by the way I had twins. "Phoebe you up" Angel said as I sat up in bed. "Yeah" I said. The gang walked in. "Hi" they all said one way or the other. "Hi guys I see Kemmoedy is here" I said (That's my nickname for Kennedy) "Hey Phebo" Kennedy said giving me a hug. "Where's Faith." I asked. "I'm right here. I wasn't sure if you'd want to see me." Faith said. "No Fate (nickname for Faith) have some Faith." I said. "Aw you still got it Phlow." Faith said That's what she calls me I don't get it. "Yeah but B here ain't no fun." B faiths nickname for Buffy. Here just let me update you for me Buffy is Muffy, Willow is Pillow, Spike is Spikey, Angel is Angelou, Kennedy is Kemmoedy, Faith is Fate, Xander is Xand, Robin is sobin, and Cassandra is Red. "The gangs all here." I said, "What's the big occasion?" "You get to meet and name the babies today pet." Angel said "Really" I asked. "Really." Angel said then kissed me on the head. They brought the babies in Angel got to name one and I got to name one. "I name her Prudence Melinda Jones." I said. "And I name her Ashley Jones." Angel said. "Those are beautiful names." Buffy said. "Thanks Buffy, Here you want to hold her." I asked her. "Yeah sure I mean she is my niece and all." Buffy said smiling taking her from me. "She's adorable" Kennedy said. "Thanks." I said. We went home with the children that night. I will never forget it the night I spent asleep next to my children, never with Cole would this of happened. Angel he sat awake and held me through the night there, forever I will remember that night. "Phoebe, Phoebe wake up hunny." Angel said shaking me. "Yeah, I'm up, I'm up" I said. "Pet we got work today." Angel told me. "Yeah, googly Bear what are we getting the girls for their birthday." I asked him putting on my shirt. "Uh I don't know I thought you would know" Angel said. "Yeah we can go out tonight and get it, okay." I asked him. "Yeah," Angel said, "sounds good." "Lets go, Prue, Ash." I called as they crawled into the room. "Come on Come on." I said picking them up. We dropped them off at the nursery and went to work. "Angel, Phoebe hurry up your missing the meeting." Fred called from Angels office. "Okay were coming." Angel hollered back. "Come on" he said. Oh Angel sweet Angel if only you knew what was to become of us. As we walked into the room a shiver ran through my body something was about to happen. "Hey do you mine if I skip the meeting" I asked. "No sweetie its fine why don't you go take a nap." Angel said rubbing my back. "Thanks" I said cracking a smile. I turned and left the room as soon as I left the room I ran down to my office to lie down. I reached my office when I felt something was wrong. I walked into my office and sat down on my office couch. I rubbed my head roughly, I couldn't stand it. I often thought I was getting a new power. Then I noticed something or someone was nibbling on my ear. I turned around, "Angel?" I stood questioning this action. Then I felt this thing pushing my hair away, and kissing my neck. I turned faster this time and still saw no one. Someone began to kiss my shoulder. Then I remembered someone from my past. "Sit boy" I said. I heard a thump me. It was him my old ever lasting love, Inyuasha. "You could have just said something" he said irritated. "Inyuasha it is you." I said. I forgot about my children my family my husband I loved so dearly and kissed him. It was a long kiss, a most longed for one. "Kagome!" He said surprised. I hadn't heard someone call me that since, since the last time I was in Japan. Oh how I missed him, longed for him. "Wait" I said "What the hell are you doing here?" "I came to see you" Inyuasha said. "That's a bunch of shit" I yelled at him, "You shouldn't be here." "Yeah but do you belong here." He asked. I couldn't look at him, do I belong here, I couldn't help but wonder. "Look all I want is your help." Inyuasha insisted. "I can't I'm married" I told him. "Yeah and how is that working out for you." He said. He was right and I knew it. "Give me 10 years to think that way the girls will be off to school" I told him. He agreed and with that was gone. What had I done I had let my long lasting hopes fall he was gone my heart had left to follow him. I sat there thinking in my heartless body what have I done. I loved Angel and the girls as well as possible over those next ten years and by time it came exactly ten years from that encountering with Inyuasha, and I forgot. It was the day when all changed when Ashley and Prudence would find out their destinies, even I couldn't help to wonder what would become of them. "Come on girls it's time." I said urging them to hurry. I came into the room and was helping fasten the tie on Prues uniform. "I don't see why I have to go to stupid old Hogwarts." Ashley said finishing dressing. "You have to go to school hunny." I told her. "Yeah I don't mind that its just I want to go to one of the new Hogwarts' like the one for evil." She told me. "Well I'm looking forward to going to school at the old Hogwarts, It must be extordinary." Prue said brushing her hair. "It was when it was only a 1000 years old I imagine it will be even more extordenary now." I told her, "Plus I am teaching at the school this year as the potion teacher and head of Gryffindor." "I want to be in Silurian" Ashley proclaimed. "I want to be in Hufflepuff." Prue said.  
Chapter Four "Well we will find out soon now up, up its time." I hurried them out the door. "Okay I see that young Ashley will follow in not her aunts but her mothers foot steps and fair Prue shall follow in her Aunts." The oracle pronounced. "Yes" Ashley proclaimed "I get to be evil." "Yes" Prue said "Auntie Melinda's the best." The clapping roared and when it quieted down, and I was about to give my speech. A man, it was Inyuasha came in he said these six words and left, "I have come for you Kagome." There were only two people who knew who Kagome was, me and Buffy. The rest of the party people talked about the mysterious guy. Buffy pulled me into a separate room. "Phoebe, why did he come for you?" She asked me. "Buffy ten years ago to this very day he came back begging me to come with him, but I refused still I was not sure so I told him to come back in ten years." I told her. "So what are you going to do you can't leave us." Buffy said. "Especially not Angel." "I know but I love Inyuasha still all these years." I told her. "and I know I must decided now what to do and tell everyone, Spike, my kids, everyone I'm sorry, but I had to go and tell the girls I'll see them everyday at school." Buffy looked at me so very confused, "How could you do this to us after all we've been thru." "Sorry," I stood and called out to my one true soul mate, "Inyuasha." And not a moment after the words creep from my mouth was he there. I walked to him and kissed him. "I'm sorry Buffy, and give Angel these there divorce papers." I said and then turned to Inyuasha who held me in his arms, "I'm yours." And with that we were gone he carried me all the way back to Japan. My true home, where I belonged. I still taught and saw the girls everyday. When me and Angel got Divorced it all went down hill. I got pregnant and had three beautiful children Inyuasha Jr., Kiki Roshi, and Shaherizan. Then Angel was killed and I left Inyuasha. We were never married so no divorce was needed I took the kids. Over the year I dated many men but the most recant was Harry Potter. We both worked together at Hogwarts he is the defense against the black arts teacher and head of well Gryffindor the thought it would be best to have us both there for fair trial. My little Ashley was put into Gryffindor and Prue in Ravenclaw. I am very proud of them even till this day. My daughters third year of school me and Harry had been dating for 2 ½ years. My youngest children were now 3 years of age. When surprisingly Harry purposed, I agreed fairly quickly to marry him for I loved him. It was a gracious day at Hogwarts we were eating dinner with the entire school when it happened, just so you know how it felt I will tell you how it went. We were in the Great Hall, I sat two seats from Dumbledore who with my incredible spell is still alive today. Harry sat next to Dumbledore at the beginning of this new year. I had three nieces and two nephews joining the school this year. Lets see there was Sandra, and Christopher who were Pipers kids, also Kendra and India Spikes and Buffy's kids and Kaley Willow and Kennedy's adopted daughter. They were so very excited and we must be quiet now the sorting ceremony is beginning, Dumbledore stated the main rules. Then Hermione called the names for them to be sorted. I heard a name I recognized, "Isaiah Malfo" Hermione said as he came up she placed the sorting hat on his head and unsurprisingly he was put in Slytherin. "next Christopher Halliwell." Hermione called as my nephew stepped forward, Harry held my hand I am sure everyone noticed. The hat called out Hufflepuff the room was clapping. Then came India who was put in Gryffindor, and Kendra in Slytherin with her boyfriend Isaiah, Sandra was also put in Gryffindor along with Kaley also. Harry held my hand through out the ceremony. When the feast began Harry began to talk to me. "Phoebe things have been going great between us over the past 2 ½ years." I agreed. "Well hell you know what I am just gonna ask." When Harry said this all eyes turned to us I turn my attention to him. Even my daughters were quiet. Harry unlike me ignored the silence. "Phoebe" He continued without hesitation he got down on one knee and held out a red and orange diamond ring for the Gryffindor colors, "Will you marry me?" he said. The whole room was stunned so was I and I'm physic. "Of course all marry you" I said in tears then we kissed the room was filled with laughter and clapping. The kiss went on when it ended he slipped the ring onto my finger. We kissed again and throughout the night the teachers all talked about it, Me, Harry, Ron , Hermione, Draco, Piper and the other discussed it. I was entirely happy my day could not get better than this. My daughters came and said goodnight before they left so did all of my nieces and nephews. All 34 of them. I wouldn't waist time naming them all. Me and Harry left and went back to our room before either of us new it we were kissing, touching and there was some holding. We love a life times worth in that night and craved more. Got more, had more. The love and lust that held us together that night was unbelievable. In the morning I awoke to find myself in Harry's arms as he lie asleep holding me into him. I lay there for not even a minute before he awoke. He opened his eyes and gazed upon me. "good morning were up early." He said looking at the clock it was four in the morning and we did not wake till five. "Oh well we can spend some quality time together." He said. I pulled away, "I need to get a head start on my lesson planning." I said then realized what I was doing, I quickly change my mind. I came in closer to him, "On the other hand." I said then kissed him and he kissed me back. He pulled himself over me and we kissed an everlasting kiss. Before we knew it, it was five. We had breakfast in thirty minutes. We hurried and got dressed in our robes. "You look sexy in that outfit" Harry said walking over to me in the mirror. "Yeah" I said as I turned around and faced him, "I do don't I" I was playing around with him. "Yeah you do" he said, then we kissed. That was the last for now anyway. We walked into the room arm in arm and sat in our seats. My daughters arrived a little early. "Hey mom can I change my last name to Potter when you guys get married." Ashley asked me. "Sure I guess you could." I said sort of confused. "Yes ha" Ashley said. There was an exchange of glances between me and Harry. The rest of the staff appeared and I motioned the girls to leave. They left and even Draco congratulated us. I felt kind of awkward with him there. "Kind of feels good don't it?" Harry asked me taking my hand. "You have no idea." I told him and we kissed and as we kissed I recalled a memory of our second year when Harry was in the hospital wing. "Hey" I said to him in a whisper so no one knew I was there. "Phoebe what are you doing down here." Harry asked me as I sat down on his bed he sat up. "I felt guilty spending all day with Draco and not checking on you." I told him. "That's sweet Phoebe but I fine really." Harry said. "I know but I came to tell you something," Then I started ranting, "I love you but I love Draco and I can tell him things I can't tell you and." I stopped myself. "Phoebe I love you too." He told me. We kissed and are love was sealed in that moment. I was back from my sweet memory when the kiss ended. The children started piling in the rooms and so were the other teachers. We ate breakfast then went our separate ways to our class rooms and since I taught Charms and he taught Defense against the dark arts our classrooms were at different ends of the school. "All right class you shall learn how to perform a protection spell," I told them, "Pull out your notebooks." They did and Kaley raised her hand. I called upon her. "Do you mean a standard protection spell or a warding off protection spell?" she asked me. "Good question" I said she was the smart one, "Lets just start take down everything I tell you." "Protect and save me from all harm, Let these magicks now work there charms." I watched them contently seeing them writing down all of my words. Hermione came bursting through my door. "Professor can I borrow you for a moment." She asked. "Certainly. Kaley books on my desk please read the lesson to the class." I told her, she did as was told. We walked out of the room and shut the door. I saw Harry, he was petrified. "No" I said and ran to him. "It's happening again Phoebe." Hermione said. "Who would do this?" I said. "Maybe Voldemort back." Hermione suggested. "No" I said. "then who is the Éire." She said in wonder. "he didn't tell you." I said. "Tell me what." Hermione said. "Nothing" I assured her. In the hospital room, "Everyone stand back." I yelled, they all walked backward. "I invoke the powers of my brother Aries bring me my strength." I commanded, power soared through my body, and into him. He was restore. "Phoebe?" he questioned. "Harry" I said weeping. He sat up and we embraced in a hug of intimacy. "How did you do it Phoebe?" Hermione asked me. "Years of magic and practice I never used." I said out of breath, the power took to much of my strength. I was panting, I was losing it my control over my demon side. My last words before Shenka took over my body were, "Get Inyuasha." I knew what was coming, what she could do to them. I knew her only weakness, Inyuasha. I fade off lost totally control of her, then the horror of my demon form turned on them I became Shenka. My body shifted to darkness my hair turned white, my claws shot out and my will to live left me. All I knew was war all I felt was hate. I turned on Harry and attack him. They ran and locked me in the hospital wing, it would hold me but not for long. "Harry what are we going to do? This won't hold her forever." Ron said. "Hermione keep her distracted for as long as possible I have to find those jewel shards and get Inyuasha." Harry said and ran down the hall. "He's an idiot." Ron said pushing on the door. "Where are they I know there here." Harry said digging through my stuff. "Got them." He said. He summoned my sisters and got them to take him to Japan at the well. I hope what she said will work Harry thought. "Kagome gives me passage." He murmured to him self and jumped into the well. He found himself in feudal Japan. "Inyuasha, Inyuasha." Harry called for him walking along the grass. Then he saw Inyuasha, who he despised. "Inyuasha." Harry yelled at him. "what I'm kind of busy here." Inyuasha said. He was fighting a dark hair wolf demon. "Phoebe I mean Kagome is in trouble." Harry yelled to his surprise both demons stopped. "What?" they both said. "Her demon took over her body she told me to get you." Harry said it as much as it pained him. "What you let her get away you idiot." The wolf demon yelled at Inyuasha. "Excuse me but who are you?" Harry asked. "Who's asking?" The demon said. "Harry Potter, Phoebe's uh Kagome's fiancée." Harry told him, "Now who are you?" "Koga is my name and," Koga said coming to his senses, "What? You're her what?" "Yeah" Inyuasha said. "We are to be married." Harry told them. "How dare you steal my woman." Inyuasha and Kougra said, "Your woman." They started fighting again. "Inyuasha, Koga I do not know what you have against each other but Kagome is in trouble and if love her as much as I do you will come with me now." Harry said then turned and walked. They followed him as he hoped they would. "Into the well we must hurry." Harry said. They three jumped into the well, and were in present day Japan. And once more called for my sisters who came and took them to Hogwarts. "Follow me" Harry commanded them as he led them to where I was held. "In there she is kept." Harry said showing them the door. "Stay back mutt head I'll save Kagome." Koga said he ran into the room. "Fool" Inyuasha said and charged in after him. "Kagome" Inyuasha said looking my demon self in the eye. "No Shenka." I said then attacked him. Stop stop I told myself. "Shenka." Inyuasha said with great passion, "Release her." My demon gave her weakness was my love for him. I dropped from the sky as she disappeared. Inyuasha caught me and held me to him. "Inyuasha" I said with great passion as I wept. They entered the room, and I did not hear them. Me and Inyuasha hugged with great passion. Harry yelled, "Phoebe." But I could not hear him something surrounded me and Inyuasha, it deflected everything. What was it that was surrounding us. "Inyuasha" I said. "Kagome." Inyuasha said. We kissed and in that moment my memories were erased the last thing I remembered was when Koga saved my life. We pulled away from the kiss. "Inyuasha!?" I said and I slapped him. The light was gone. "What was that for?" Inyuasha said rubbing his face as I walked away. "Why are we in Hogwarts hospital wing?" I asked. "Kagome" Koga said. "Koga." I said. Tell you the truth I had a thing for both him and Inyuasha. I ran to him and let him hug me. "Kagome." Inyuasha said. "Phoebe." Harry said. I hadn't held this name in a long time. "Harry, Harry Potter." I said. "Phoebe." He said then embraced me but I pushed him away. "Harry its over its been over for sometime get over it." I told him. "Phoebe what are you talking about." Harry said, "We're to be married don't you remember." "I do not recall this." I told him. Has she lost her memory is that what that was. Inyuasha thought. "Kagome what's the last thing you remember." Inyuasha asked me. "Koga saving my life from a demon." I said. "Why?" "Kagome that was over 11,999,999,984 years ago." Inyuasha said. "He's right Kagome." Koga said. Have I really lost my memory I asked myself. "I need to think about this, go home to Japan till I figure this out." I told them. "You know I don't think." Harry said then Koga cut him off. "I think it's a great idea." "Me too." Inyuasha said. If it's only me and Koga I have a better shot Inyuasha thought. "Phoebe don't go." Harry pleaded. "Why not." I asked him. "Uh your children the five of them. Well five underage." He told me. "I have kids." I asked. "Yeah Ashley, Prudence their thirteen, and your three three-year- olds." He informed me. "Hey wait a second the three year olds are mine so they can come with us." Inyuasha said. "Yours?" I questioned. "Yeah, three years ago I came and found you and you left Angel for me, then he died and you left me and took the kids." Inyuasha said. "Angel died." I said. "Yeah." He said. "I think I really need to go back to Japan and think this through." I said, "Uh I'll take the young ones to my sisters and Harry can you watch the older ones." Harry nodded. We took the three young ones to my sister Piper's and explained what happened. We left and went to Japan. "I'm sorry I have to leave you with mutt head here but I'll be back for you." Koga said. I just smiled and looked up at him into his eyes. "I'll be waiting." I said. And then he left. "Kagome lets go." Shippo said. I left with them. It was late that night, and Inyuasha was telling me a story that had "happened" that I forgot. "So you were watching me right and I was hugging Kikio," Inyuasha told me, "and then you left after I had saw you standing there and you came back the next day and told me you loved me and that was the first time we held hands." He finished the story. "I guess we moved a long time from then I mean I had your children." I said. "Yeah." Inyuasha said. I looked back in the room where Miroku and Songo slept. "So did Miroku find anyone to bare his children yet." I asked joking around. "No but him and Songo been going steady for a while." Inyuasha told me. I scooted closer to him. "so did I really say I loved you." I asked him. "Yeah." He said. I leaned on his shoulder, "I guess it's true." I said, "Because I still love you now." He held my head on his shoulder. "As do I Kagome, as do I" He said and I drifted off asleep. In sometime I guess Inyuasha fell asleep to because I awoke in his arms outside of the house. He must of held me all night to keep me warm it was cold last night I thought. "Gee what happened last night." Songo said when she saw I was awake. "Uh well I fell asleep and I guess he did too." I said and smiled. I went for a walk around the town I was gone for quite a while I suppose because when Inyuasha found me he looked very worried. "Kagome, I still can't believe your back again and you lost you memory that puts a twist on things." Miroku said. "Little odd but I have a strange feeling I would of come back even if I hadn't had lost my memory." I said. "I seriously do not doubt that." Songo said as dinner had started. Inyuasha didn't eat with us he rarely did. "Kagome why don't you go out there with him." Miroku said. "You just want the room to yourselves." I said. "Yeah." Miroku confessed. "Okay I'll go." I said grabbing my bowl and getting up. I walked out side and sat next to Inyuasha. "Hey" I said to him. "Did the love birds want sometime alone." Inyuasha asked me. I did not deny him the answer, "Yeah but I'm glad you're here." I said to him. He looked at me. "We can talk." I finished saying. "You wanna take a walk" he asked me. "Yeah sure." I said we walked along the water and when we had stopped to sit it was almost morning. "Kagome can I ask you a question." Inyuasha asked. I nodded. "Do you love Koga?" He asked I was stunned by this question did I love Koga. "I not gonna tell you I don't have feelings for him because I do." I said. Inyuasha turned away from me. "but I'm not gonna tell you I love him because I don't love him, like you said I love you." I continued. He turned toward me. And we kissed. "Kagome!" Koga shouted as he saw me and Inyuasha kissing. We both turned toward him. "I'm gonna kill you mutt head you stole my woman." Koga said. We stood up, as he charged at him. As he approached us I punched him square in the nose. "I'm not your woman." I yelled at him. "Ow that hurt." I said pulling back my hand. "Let me see." Inyuasha said. I gave him my hand willingly. "you just bruised it you'll be okay." He said touching my cheek. "As long as you're here." I said Koga looked up and saw us kissing again. The kiss ended and I saw Koga walk away. "Don't come back wolf boy." Inyuasha yelled at him. "Inyuasha you won you can stop now." I said. "Stop what." He asked. "Fighting for me, I'm yours." I told him and put my head to his chest as we hugged. We headed back to the hut and sat down I think I fainted at some point. Inyuasha placed a cover over me. "What are you doing?" Shippo said. "I uh was uh it's cold she might ketch a cold last thing we need is a sick body to carry around." He said to Shippo. I woke up that afternoon. "Kagome come on were leaving." Songo called to me. "Why didn't anyone wake me." I asked as we began to walk. Shippo whispered in my ear, "Inyuasha wouldn't let us." "Why not?" I said, they obviously didn't know we had kids or we were well we kissed. "Don't know" Songo whispered. We walked along and kept walking. "Damn I feel jewel shards." I said. "and why is that bad." Miroku asked. A swirl of wind passed us and Koga appeared. "That's why." I said turning away. "Kagome I picked up on your scent and came to say hi." Koga said, "I don't blame you for last night he obviously hypnotized you or something." "What's this about." Miroku asked Songo. She shrugged to tell him she didn't know. "Wolf boy lay off." Inyuasha said pushing Koga away from me. Sometime Koga scares me I don't know why Inyuasha seems scarier but not to me. I hid behind Inyuasha. "Mutt head lay off my woman will yah." Koga said. "I'm not your woman." I said emerging from behind Inyuasha, I raised my hand ready to punch him, when Inyuasha grabbed my hand stopping me. "What?" Shippo said. "There's something wrong with him." "Ow, ow, ow." I said it was my bruised hand. "Sorry I knew then forgot." Inyuasha said removing his hand from mine. I took my hand in and held it to my chest. "Inyuasha never says sorry not even to Kagome." Songo said. "I'll be fine." I told him. He nodded and turned his attention back to Koga. "I'm going now, Don't you lay another finger on my Kagome." Koga said then pranced off. "Ow, ow, ow." I said as I open my hand. There was fire in the palm of my hand. "Kagome" Inyuasha said, "It's a fireball throw it." "A what?" I questioned wincing in pain. "Just throw it here." Inyuasha took my hand and forced the fire ball out to shoot of in Koga direction. "What happened." I said. "Your powers when you get anger you do something." Miroku said, "Did you forget you had powers too." "I guess I did." I said. "Come on we must keep moving." Inyuasha said. "I smell Newrocko." Inyuasha ran off. "Inyuasha!" I called after him, but he didn't hear me. I jump up with Shippo and we rode following Inyuasha. Why does he always do this? I asked myself. Then we stopped so did Inyuasha. "He's here somewhere." Something jumped up behind Inyuasha. "Inyuasha look out." I said scared for him. Something shot out of my hand. "Inyuasha duck." I yelled he did and a beam of light shot out of my hand, killing the beast but it was too strong the beam sent me backward flying into a place far away. I landed hard on my back. "Inyuasha" I said weakly then I couldn't move I just lay there wide-eyed. "Kagome." Inyuasha yelled but I could not hear him. He ran after me, the others followed. "Kagome" he yelled I heard him but unable to move I could not call out to him only lay there helplessly. It was probably five minutes later when they found me. "Kagome." Inyuasha said picking me up. I couldn't say anything it was like I was paralyzed. I made a sound to tell him I was in pain but not dead. "Kagome." Shippo said rushing to my side. I forced my hand to move, I lifted it with all my might and touched Inyuasha's cheek. From there I don't remember anything but they say I blacked out. "Kagome, Kagome." Inyuasha shook me trying to wake me up. "she's not dead Inyuasha" Miroku said, "just knocked out, she used to much power." "We need to get her somewhere to lie down till she comes to." Songo said. Inyuasha nodded and stood up carrying me, they walked back to the little village. They laid me down for me to rest until I was better. When I came to it was but a day later. I still could not move far but could move a little. No one was there with me I became very worried and moved to the doorway pulling my legs for they still had trouble moving. I saw from my doorway Inyuasha and Koga fighting. Koga had come up behind Inyuasha and he had not noticed. I yelled for him. "Inyuasha." But it came out in a whisper. Then Koga was inches from Inyuasha. I tried once more, "Inyuasha." This time I succeed and he heard me. He turned and hit Koga. "Kagome?" Inyuasha questioned. I tried to stand and barley succeeded but I stood. I began to walk towards him. "Kagome" Koga said in a low voice. I walked to Inyuasha stumbling between steps. I reached him and collapsed, but he caught me and sat down on the ground. "I guess I still need to gather my strength." I said cracking a smile. "Kagome, don't you ever try that again okay," Inyuasha said I was a little shocked. "I was really worried about you." "Inyuasha." I said then hugged him. "You still falling for this jerk Kagome, I thought you of all people would have better taste." Koga said. Inyuasha stood up and I tried and he helped me stand. "You really, and I mean really need to get over yourself," I said then thought about it how do I get him to go away forever, "Wolf boy." "I can't believe you just called me that you really are a dog lover." Koga said. "What can I say Wolfs aren't my type, dogs however" I turned and touched Inyuasha's ears I turned back to Koga, "are a complete different story." I finished saying. "I don't think I'll be coming back Kagome, You've made your decision I hope your happy." Koga said and turned and left. "Don't worry She'll be just fine here." Inyuasha said. I fell a little, but he caught me. "Don't push yourself to hard Kagome, your not well yet." He said. "I know but when I emerged from my sleep I knew that I needed to see you." I told him. He lowered us down and we sat in the grass, he held me to his chest and I buried my head into his clothes as if I was scared. In which I was. He just held me there and I had never felt safer, never. I was still very weak and some part of me wanted to stay that way, to stay in our embrace forever. "Inyuasha I" I said then someone tore us apart, It was Songo. Songo a long with everyone else made a confused noise. "Hear someone coming" I finished. "Why didn't say something earlier?" he yelled at me. "Why didn't you hear them?" I said, "You weren't the one being hugged so tight they couldn't breathe." We turned away from each other. Arms folded. Was that a real argument or were we trying to fool them I asked myself. "Come on Kagome you shouldn't be about." Miroku said as he and Songo helped me up to my feet. "Some people just don't get that." Songo said as they helped me walk back to the hut. "You really shouldn't be out of bed." Songo said as they laid me down. "Yeah what of it" I said. I'm stronger than this for some reason I know I'm way more powerful than they know. I thought this to myself and it scared me. That night as I slept I was a woken by someone. "Kagome, Kagome." Inyuasha shook me. "Inyuasha what's going on it's still night." I said. "I need to show you something." Inyuasha said. It weirded me out. "What tis it?" I asked. He helped me to my feet and to the door. "Look" He said pointing to lights moving not far away. "So" I said. "I cense a demon over there." He told me, "I have to go there and fight it before it gets here." "You can't leave me." I said. "I have to, to protect you and the village." He told me. "Inyuasha I don't want you to go though you have to." I said then sat down. "I just want my memory back" I was weeping and he sat down next to me. "I want to know what happened those 11,999,999,98 years. I don't get why it happened and I just want to know and be with you." I told him. "If you know what happened you'd be forced by yourself to leave me, like always." Inyuasha told me. "Inyuasha that may be true but I do not desire to leave you." I said. "Yeah your sixteen year old self doesn't but your twelve billion year old self is a different story." He said. I then laid my head on his shoulder. "I don't think I at that age wanted to it just she couldn't bare it being here." I said to him. "not after all I've been told." "I must go now there moving fast." Inyuasha said. "Please don't go I need you here for me to heal." I said he looked at me sort of confused, "You comfort me, make me calm, make me strong." "I must go I can't take the chance of them getting passed me and to you." Inyuasha said. "I understand but can you just." I stopped myself, "Just give me a hug and promise you'll be careful." Inyuasha hugged me and didn't let go. "I promise." He said. Then removed himself from me, "Be safe, come back to me." I yelled to him as he left. "I will." He said running off. He left me and was gone all night, I could not sleep not with knowing he was out there fighting without me at his side. "Please come back safely Inyuasha." I whispered to myself. He returned to me the next morning, I was still awake then. I saw him walking into the village but something was different about him. "Inyuasha you came back." I whispered to myself. I forced myself to stand so I could see him walking, up straight and fine. But he was not fine when he reached my doorway I saw he was hurt. "Inyuasha" I called to him. "Kagome you shouldn't be up." He said. "Your hurt." I said looking at him it looked like he took a sword through the gut. "I'm fine really." He said. "come here." I said. "I'm fine really." Inyuasha said. "Let me see." I commanded. "Okay if you insist." He said as he walked into the hut, "Just calm down." "Okay, okay." I agreed. He sat down and I followed. He remove his shirt so I could dress his wounds. "Sorry" he said. "For what?" I asked beginning to rap the bandage around him. "I was gone for to long." He said. "I have to admit I was a little worried." I said finishing rapping his wound. "but it's okay really I'm fine. By tomorrow I'll be ready to leave with you guys." "I think you should rest longer you were really hurt." Inyuasha said. "I'm fine but I think we should take a walk so my legs get stronger." I said. "why us?" he asked. "well what if my legs give way I need you there in case I need help." I explained. "okay lets go but you must lean on me if you have any trouble okay." He said. I nodded in agreement. He helped me up and we began to walk. I began to lean on him, and hold on to him. "You having trouble?" he asked. "No I'm fine" I said. He embraced me by putting his arm around me. "uh oh" I said, "Miroku and Songo heading this way uncouple." We did and separated. "Kagome glad to see you on your feet." Miroku said. "Aw I'm fine need to rest though little tried I didn't sleep last night." I said. I sat down. So did everyone else. "I'll be fine I think I'll rest here for a while." I told them. "One of us should stay with you." Songo said. "I'll stay" Inyuasha said in a hurry. "Okay" Songo said a little disoriented. They then left us. "You okay?" Inyuasha asked me. "I'm fine I guess I just wanted us to be alone and it never happens something always comes up" I told him.  
Chapter Five He looked around us. "Well were alone now." He said. I smiled at him and he smiled back. "Kagome I" Inyuasha said, then Shippo came running up to us. "Trouble in the village." Shippo said. "I told you something always comes up." I said To him. "I'll get to you later, promise." He said cupping my cheek. Then he was gone. Demons were attacking the village. I followed Inyuasha even though I shouldn't have. I watched him fight off demons. Wait those are the wolf demons. That means, "Koga." I whispered. Oh no he has come back for me. "Inyuasha" I yelled. "Kagome stay back." He told me, but I couldn't I couldn't let him get hurt. I ran down to him. I held him, "Inyuasha" I said crying. He let down his arms and held me. "Kagome leave." Inyuasha said it. "why?" I asked. "I don't want you to get hurt" he said. We kissed and Koga saw us once more. Inyuasha told me, "Kagome get on my back." I did and he ran us back to my hut. He set me down on my cot. "What is going on?" I asked him. "Well ever since you chose me we've been at this war with the wolf demon." He told me. "Why?" I asked him. "Well Koga loves you, and when he said you were his woman, in wolf that was like saying you were married. He was claiming you for himself." Inyuasha explained. "Why didn't you tell me!?!" I yelled at him, I hated it when people didn't tell me things. I turned away from him in pure fury of others. "Kagome, look I'm sorry I was gonna tell you then you got hurt and I knew you would try and help, but I didn't want you to get hurt even more." Inyuasha said. "Oh Inyuasha your right." I said. "I am?" he said. I leaned on his chest, "I never should of lashed out on you like that." I told him. "Oh Kagome." He said then embraced me. "I won't let you get hurt, I promise." He said to me. "I'm sorry." I said looking up at him. "What are you sorry for?" Inyuasha asked me. "Because of all the trouble I cause." I said to him. "Kagome I would still be on that tree most likely dead by now if you hadn't showed up." Inyuasha said, "I love the way you cause trouble, it makes me feel that I can save you. That I have an importance." "Oh Inyuasha" I said. "Kagome." He said then we kissed. I was shaking in his arms. "are you cold?" he asked me. "Yeah but mostly scared." I told him. "Here" he said handing me a cover. I smiled "thanks." I told him. "Why are you sacred we always over come battle." He said. "I know but I have been in battles of love before and the one who loses dies, it could be you or I could die by misfire. This could be the last time we are together." I told him small tears steaming lightly down my face. "Kagome nothing will happen to either of us." Inyuasha said. He held me tighter in his arms. I just held on to him and didn't let go. We then heard the voices of the pack. "Kagome listen get out of here, go!" he yelled at me. "I won't leave you, if we die we die together." I said not letting go of him. Koga then saw the hut and charged at us, by the time he got about five feet away from the door I panicked. "Cinro" I said putting up my hand it created a barrier. When Koga reached the door he couldn't get through. "Kagome what did you do." Inyuasha asked. "Protective barrier it won't last long though." I told him. He nodded in understanding. "Kagome just get out of here." He said. "No" I said without hesitation. "What do you suppose you do." He said. "Got an extra sword" I suggested. "Uh come here." He said then I followed his instructions. "Now just want them to freeze and then flick your fingers at him." I did as told then they all stopped moving. "Whoa that was cool." I said Inyuasha then ran outside and grabbed one of their swords. He then ran back to me. "Here" he handed me the sword then they unfroze. "Ready" he asked me. "Yeah" I said. We ran out into battle, no one attacked me but went for Inyuasha. I felt something was wrong. I fought to get to him, through all of it I got to him and saw that he laid on his back someone must of came up behind him. Koga was about to strike his head when I jumped in front of the blade. I dropped my weapon. "Kagome move." He said, "I wish not to harm you." "I will never move." I said. Holding Inyuasha. "Move" Koga yelled at me. "You move." I yelled and they all were pushed back by my power. My hair turned black my eyes went black, you could see veins in my face. Tears streaming down my face. I then stood up, "Who dares to challenge me?" I yelled at them in pure hate. "Come forth or run away." I said still crying. "Kagome." I heard a weak voice from behind me. "Inyuasha." I said turning around when I saw him my features changed back to brown hair brown eyes and no showing veins. I ran to him, I put a protective barrier around us. "Kagome I think I can fix your memory make a tornado around us." He told I did as told and we were in the tornado as before. "Kagome." Koga yelled. But I could not hear him the tornado something surrounded me and Inyuasha, it deflected everything. "Inyuasha" I said. "Kagome." Inyuasha said. We kissed and my memories came back. We pulled away from the kiss. "Inyuasha!?" I said. I remember everything even what happened when I didn't remember. I thought to myself. I then stood up. "die" I said simply. They all drop down dead it except Koga he was the last to fall, "Kagome." He said before he dropped. I dropped down next to Inyuasha, and I cried. He sat up. "It's okay, Kagome." Inyuasha said holding me, "everything will be okay." "I remember everything." I said, "don't tell anyone please I don't want to go back please." "It tis okay no one will know you just don't remember." He said to me. I wept into him, and wept. He stroked my hair without a care in the world. As I wept and wept. Then, Songo, Miroku and Shippo came and saw us. "What happened?" Songo asked. I looked at Inyuasha and he looked at me. He then answered her, "Kagome's uh powers over followed and killed all of them." "Oh man." Miroku said, "You rule." I started laughing. Songo elbowed him, "What?" he said in reply, "I made her laugh did I not." "Yeah you did." Songo said. "What's going on." I asked them for both me and Inyuasha who were confused. "I made a bet with Miroku that if he could make you laugh I'd." Then she cut off. "What do what." Inyuasha said. I laughed. "What" he asked me. "You, you always get this look on your face when you get over dramatic," I said. "Over dramatic." He said getting a little red in the face. "Calm down I'm just messing with you." I told him. "now this bet what is it you have to do Songo." I asked her. "Oh I know" Miroku said. "Shut up." Songo told him. "I have to, do I have to say or can I just do and get it over with?" she asked Miroku. "I get pleasure in it either way." Miroku said. "Fine then." She said then without hesitation she grabbed Miroku staff and thru it on the ground. Inyuasha and I glanced at each other and started laughing. Then Songo kissed Miroku long and hard. It was hard to resist for me, but I did. Inyuasha had a strange look in his eye. Can't stop temptation to much he thought. Then turned toward me and kissed me. Inyuasha I thought in shock. Then loosened to him and gave in to his kiss. I held his head to me and grasping his long white hair. The kiss let out slowly and when we finally let go, we saw Songo, Miroku and Shippo staring in Aw. "Holy Potatoes." Someone said I recognized the voice it was Willow. "Willow hunny is that you?" I said running over to her and hugging her. "I heard about the problem sweetie I'm so sorry I think I know how to fix it though." Willow said. "Willow we need to talk." I told her. I told her all about what happened and told her she could only tell Kennedy if she absolutely had to tell someone. "Phoebe you really need help." Willow said. "Aw thanks oh and if you do tell Kennedy you are welcome to spend Christmas/Hanukkah with us here in feudal Japan." I told her as we hugged goodbye. "Bye see ya at Christmas/Hanukkah." She said and was gone. "Willow little Willow your best friend." Inyuasha asked. "Yup, the very best but she's recently gay so don't make fun of her. Okay." I told him. He began laughing. "Promise," I said as he kept on laughing, "Promise me, cause she my best friend and I want her to meet my kind, save my life to many times boyfriend." He stopped laughing. "Fine no making fun of her." He said. "Or her girlfriend." I said. "Or her girlfriend." He replied. "Good cause they are very good friends of mine, and I care a lot about them so be nice." I said as he walked me back to my hut. "I promise." He said. "Good, well I'm a little tried I'd like to take a nap before the next demon attacks." I told him and then kissed him on the cheek. "Are you sure you don't want me watching over you?" he asked. "Baby as sweet as your intensions are," I said then kissed him on the lips, "I suppose Miroku has a lot of questions you should go and well probably refuse to answer and Songo and Shippo have theirs, now go," I kissed him again, "and don't get hurt." "Promise." Inyuasha said then left. And as I suspected Songo and Shippo did come. And asked a lot of questions. "What the hell is going on?" Songo said. "Whoa hold off Songo you know perfectly well what's going on." I said, "Were falling for each other." "Yeah but wow." Songo said. That night was full of gossip till around ten when Miroku came to fetch Songo, Shippo left so I could sleep. "Life is full of surprises." I said to my self and drifted on into a great slumber. A knock came to my door that I could not hear, "hello." Inyuasha said poking his head through the doorway. He saw me laying on my cot on the floor. He then walked over and sat next to me, and stroked my hair elegantly. I must not of been asleep long because when I awoke it was still dark. I turned and saw Inyuasha looking at me from above. "What are you doing here." I asked him. "Hush, go back to sleep." He told me pushing my hair behind my ears. "but," I said. "Sleep." He said to me sweeter this time. I was tired and needed to sleep, "Fine." I said firmly. I then laid my head on his lap and pulled up the covers, then let my self sleep. I don't know exactly what happened but when I awoke I was laying on Inyuasha chest and he was awake lying by me on the floor. I looked at him and as he turned toward me I shut my eyes as to preserve the moment. He looked at me and some how he knew I was awake. "Kagome." He said but I did not say a word. "Come on I know you're awake." I opened my eyes. "How did you know." I asked him. "I'll always know." Inyuasha told me. It sort of freaked me out but I just held onto him more. I didn't want to let go of him, I just wanted him there. "Don't ever leave me." I told him. "Never, I promise." He told me. As I held onto him he kissed my head. We laid there for what seemed like minutes, but as the sun began to rise we walked outside. His arm around my shoulders and my arm around his back we walked outside and watched the sun rise. "You know the last time I watch the sun come up was?" I asked him. "No" he told me. I looked deep into his eyes and said, "The night before I left you to return to SunnyDale when I was 16." "It's been that long." He said, "I guess you and me will have to watch them more often." I smiled at him and nodded. "I guess we should get up and wake up Miroku and Songo." I said to him. "Wait" he said grabbing my arm, he pulled me into him and kissed me and held me there. Inyuasha Oh my love how you make me feel so in love. I thought. Instead of ending the kiss it just keep going, one came and then the next and he literally swept me off my feet and carried me to my hut and laid me on my cot. The love we shared with in that night was the light of my life of darkness. And now it is Christmas. "It is Christmas eve already, I just can't believe it." I said to Inyuasha as we awoke that Christmas Eve morning. Over the past few days we were sharing a hut. His hut actually, I kind of moved most of my stuff over there. "I can't believe you," He said holding me under the covers, I was a little confused, "Your face just lights up around the holidays." "Your so sweet a terrible liar but sweet." I said looking him in the eyes. "You've got a way with words Miss. Halliwell." He said brushing my hair with his hand. "Do I now" I said sitting up. "Yeah you do" he said. "Come here you." He pulled me down to him and I began to laugh. We kissed. "Now lets go play in the snow." I said pushing my self off his chest. He got up too and put on his clothes as did I. "Come on" Songo called, "We've already got teams for Snowball chase." "Cool." Inyuasha said watching my steps before his. "Alright its you and Miroku against me, Kagome, and Shippo." Songo told Inyuasha. "Sounds fair to me." Inyuasha said as we separated. "Lets get this game on the road here, winner gets what he or she chooses." Miroku said. He took out a coin and put it in his hand, "Call it in the air for who's it." "Heads" Songo called. "Tails, ha I'd start running." Miroku said. "We'll give you a head start." Inyuasha said. "Crap." I said and we ran. "Lucky me I got my magic." I stopped and turned around Inyuasha was coming at me. "Wall" an ice wall shoot out of the ground and I continued to run. I didn't run but a fourth of a mile before he caught up to me. He grabbed me from behind, "got you." He said. "Ah" I screamed playfully. He picked me up and we fell gently onto the ground and began to laugh. "I love this game." Inyuasha said. "I miss this game." I said in reply. "I missed you." Inyuasha said. "You'll never have to worry about that. Come on." I said, "I feel thirsty." "Oh will you make me some hot coco." Inyuasha said. "Hey you won." I said as we worked our way back to the hut. I was making some coco like I always used to do when Willow and Kennedy arrived. "Hello, anyone home." Kennedy said. "Hey I'm in here" I said waving from my hut. "Phebs what up?" Kennedy asked. "Nothing" I gave Kennedy a hug, "Merry Christmas" and as I gave Willow a hug I said, "Happy Hanukkah." "come in." I finished. "So where is this boyfriend of yours?" Kennedy asked. "He's in my hut cleaning it up for you guys." I told them. "You mean this isn't your hut." Willow said. "Well sort of I live here with him." I said. "Sweetie that's great." Willow said. "Kagome I finished." Inyuasha said, "Hi." "Inyuasha these are my friends Willow and Kennedy." I said. "Oh well their huts clean now I just finished." He said. "Oh since the turkey cooking lets go play a game." I said smiling. "Yeah sounds fun oh we get Kennedy. I'll get the others." He said running off. "What are we playing." Willow asked confused. "Snowball chase." I said, "One team chases the other and whoever wins gets the prize. You are aloud to use magic and snowballs." "Okay who's on whose team?" Kennedy asked. "You, Miroku, and Inyuasha, against the other four of us. Now bundle up." I said to her. We got ready and played and I won so I got to pick what they had to do, the boys had to do the dishes after dinner. We ate a turkey dinner and it was very good. "Man, Phebo you still pack a punch when it comes to cooking." Kennedy said. "That's my girl." Inyuasha said pulling me into him. "Hmm" I said looking up at him. "I don't know but I'm still hungry." Miroku said. "Miroku, be nice." Songo said leaning on him. "Ah no worries dessert is almost finished." I told them leaning on Inyuasha. We had pudding for dessert. "Man, now I just want to sleep." Miroku said. "I don't think I could sleep." Songo said. "In that case." Miroku said looking at her. "We're going to go now bye." Songo said. As soon as they left we all started to laugh. We talked for a long time and Shippo had fallen asleep. Then Willow fell asleep, "We'd better go before I fall asleep too." Kennedy said. Inyuasha sat up his legs spread apart and stretched out, I sat inside them leaning against his strong body. "Night, see you guys tomorrow." I said as Kennedy picked up Willow and carried her out the door. "I'd thought they'd never leave." Inyuasha said. "Yeah now it's just you and me, in front of the fire together." I said as I started to tear up. "Like old times" now I was full out crying. "Baby girl don't cry." He said holding me into him. "I just, this is so perfect." I said. "It couldn't be more perfect." "Are you sure?" Inyuasha said as he pulled out a box from his shirt. "Inyuasha." I said. "Look I know its only Christmas eve but I don't want anyone to see this gift I got you." He said. I opened the small box and looked at the gift crying in aw. It was the complete sacred jewel. "Oh my god Inyuasha I cant believe it is all together." I said to him. "I thought it would be the perfect gift since it was yours and belongs to you." He said. "Inyuasha have I told you how much I love you." I said. "Not in the last hour no." he said. "Really now." I said then I kissed him. "I love you." "I gonna eat you." He said playfully. I started running from him playing around. He jumped in front of me. "No fair you can jump faster than I can run." I said. "Yeah you got a problem with it." He said. "Yeah it took you way to long to catch me." I said giving him a playful smile. "It did didn't it, let me make it up to you." He said. "Alright then." I said. He kissed me endlessly, then another and another. Every second we were not touching, I felt half way across the galaxy. I couldn't bare it I slept in his arms. It was a beautiful Christmas morn. Snow was falling the grass was cover, river and lakes were ice. "Inyuasha, Inyuasha," I said shaking him, "wake up hunny." "What? What's going on?" Inyuasha said. "It's Christmas hunny." I said. "Really?" he asked. "Yeah and would rather spend it here than anywhere" I said. "With anyone?" He questioned. "Nope only with you" I said then kissed him. "I love you." He said. "And I love you, know lets get dressed so we can open presents." I said. "I opened mine last night." Inyuasha said perversely. "Funny," I said, "Come on." When I saw no sign of movement I added, "Please," and still he would not move. "For me" that got him, he immediately got up and got dressed. I stood in the doorway awaiting him. I felt his hand riding up and down my arm and onto my thigh. "Well, well look at my tasty treat." Inyuasha said. "Ummm" I moaned. I turned into him and kissed him. "I love you." I told him. "And I you." He said we kissed again and we were off. We walked down to the spare hut not mine but the other one. Everyone else was already there, "Finally we've been waiting forever." Willow said. "Yeah, yeah lets get to it. I want to see what I got." Kennedy said. "Okay lets not testy." I said. "Phebs is right we should already be opening presents." Miroku said. Songo who was sitting next to him elbowed him in the side. "don't be an ass." She said. "I like it when you talk dirty." Miroku said. And they kissed a long passionate kiss. "lets open gifts." Songo said, as said we did. I never had such a glorious Christmas, I was with the man I loved and most of my friends. "We better get going, Buffy and Spike expect us to be their house for lunch." Willow said. "All right we will see you guys some other time." I said to them as they left. "Well What are we going to do now?" Shippo asked sitting on my shoulder. "Some winter fun." I said in reply. First up was ice skating. I not that good I admit but out of practice so long I was doomed. "uh help." I said as I tried to stand up with my skates on. "Come on Kagome." Miroku said speeding by. "He means well really." Songo said being pulled by Miroku. Inyuasha sat down beside me, "You love skating don't you?" he asked stroking my hair. I lean up on his shoulder as he continued to stroke my hair. "Yeah I like it." I said in reply. "But your bad at it." He said. I was just a little upset by this, "Yeah well I never see you out on the ice." I shouted at him, "Sorry I lashed out at you, I shouldn't have." "It's okay baby girl," he said standing up, "how bout this I'll go skating with you If you can stand up on your own by the time I get back." I nodded, "Okay" it was agreed and he left, but it was no use there was no way I was getting up by myself, I never could. By the time he got back I was still sitting there. He pasted me and went onto the ice, but the second time he pasted me he stopped and stuck out his hand. "Come on Baby." He said. "okay." I said as he helped me to my feet, "Thanks." "It's nothing but the curse of love or maybe it's a gift." He said. I was standing but was holding on to his hand as if with my life. Once I was steady I let go and immediately fell. "Whoa" He said catching me and helping me back up. He held my hand as we skated down the ice. "I'm sorry you had to do this." I said. "It's okay Kagome." He said holding me into him his arm around me and mine around him. "I'll take care of you forever your life belongs to me." Inyuasha said to me. "And yours is mine, my love." I told him. Throughout the day Inyuasha helped me learn to skate on my own. But to tell you the truth I still fall on purpose just so he can save me in the nick of time. "I'm complete in a lack of energy." I said to them as we sat down for dinner. "You I'm the one who taught you how to skate." Inyuasha said. "and I am very grateful for that, I might just have to make it up to you some how." I said laying my head on his leg resting. He reached at my back and rubbed it. "You might just have to." He said now stroking my hair. "Why can't you be like that?" Miroku asked Songo without thinking. "Like what?" Songo said lashing out at him but he did not notice. "Needy." He said. "Needy? Oh you mean you want me to be poor in spirit and helpless." Songo said upset, "Oh Miroku save me help me I need you." She said sarcastically. Now Miroku had noticed this, "No I just, I never have to help you, I would love to just care for you once in a while." "Whatever" Songo said and got up and left. "And I remember when they used to be the mature ones." Inyuasha said to me. We laughed together and I sat up. "I'm gonna go talk to Songo." I told him standing up. "Wait" he said pulling me down to the floor. "What is it now." I asked him. "Give us a kiss." Inyuasha said. "If I do will you talk to Miroku for me." I asked. "Maybe." He said. I gave him a pouting lip. "alright I will." He said. I then kissed him long a keenly. "Bye." I said taking my leave. "Bye." He said as I walked out the door. I walked into Songo's hut. "Songo hunny you need to calm down," I said walking over to her, "I know Miroku can be a jerk but you and I both know It wasn't all his fault you blew things way out of proportion." Just then Miroku came in. "I'm gonna go, uh now." I said. I rushed out the door so they could talk. I walked back to me and Inyuasha's hut. And I saw him and Kikio together, Inyuasha and Kikio I thought. They began to embrace, I was hurt. Inyuasha how could you I gave you my life, As I thought this I began to ran. I was running before I could see Inyuasha pushing Kikio away from him. "I'm sorry I'm in love with Kagome now." He said. "You mean the woman who saw us and ran." Kikio said. "Kagome." He said and began to run after me. "Kagome please." He said, "Stop." "Why should I?" I asked him still walking away from him crying. "Because I love you." Inyuasha said. I stopped and turned toward him. "What?" I asked. "I love you Kagome, L O V E." he said, "I'm sorry that I never said it before, but I deeply desirably need you." "Inyuasha I'm sorry but I know you love Kikyo." I told him still crying facing him I could not stand this. I had to struggle just to remember what he had done. "Kagome that isn't the point, I may have feelings for Kikyo but I'm completely in love with you," Inyuasha said, "Please Kagome forgive me." "Inyuasha I can't forgive you," I said, "You are already forgiven, I couldn't be mad at you if I tried." "Kagome I am totally and completely in love with you." He said to me. I dropped to my knees. Inyuasha dropped next to me and let me fall into him. "I'm sorry Kagome." Inyuasha said, "It will never happen again, I promise." "Inyuasha," I said and pressed my finger against his lip to quite him, "Just hold me." As I said he then did. "I love you too." I said and I think in panic I fainted. "Kagome, Kagome wake up." Songo said shaking me. Huh huh I breathed. "Come Baby girl wake up." Inyuasha said. "I think she may be in a coma." Miroku said. "No she can't be in a coma, for what reason would she of went into one." Songo said. "Come on Kagome come to, please." Inyuasha said, "I think it's my fault." "Why would you think that?" Miroku asked. "Kagome saw me with Kikyo last night, and when I ran after her we had a small argument." Inyuasha said. "You bastard," Songo said, "Kagome would give up her life for you and you go and cheat on her, again." "Songo hunny calm down." Miroku said stroking her back. "Look I know I'm not the best boyfriend around but I love her." Inyuasha said. He picked me up and held me in his arms, "Please Kagome wake up, forgive me." "She isn't going to wake you know." Someone they did not know said walking into the hut. "Who are you? Might I asked." Miroku asked. "I'm little ones brother, I'm William but if you every call me that your dead." He said. "Then what do we call you?" Songo asked. "Spike" Spike said. "You're her brother, her only brother." Inyuasha said. "That would be me." Spike said walking near to me. "And now if you would you may come with me." "Where are we taking her." Inyuasha said as Spike picked me up. "We're taking her home back to her old house." Spike answered. "She having trouble mentally. Don't worry her sisters can help." "Let's hurry she doesn't have much time." Miroku said. "She is in a coma." Piper said as we arrived. "Why did she go into a coma." Inyuasha said a little watery eyed. "She isn't uh you know again." Spike asked her. Piper just nodded. "Oh shit this is not going to be good." Spike said. "What is it what's the problem." Miroku asked. "You know the last time she went into a coma was when she was pregnant." Spike said. "So." Inyuasha said being a little slow. "Well that's what happening but we don't think she's gonna make it." Spike said. Over the next 9 months that I was pregnant I was in a coma. But during child birth I awoke and gave birth to a son Timothy.  
Chapter Six Over the time I slept I thought about my life, I knew that I could not chose between Inyuasha and Harry so I told Inyuasha goodbye and Harry that we weren't engaged anymore. I took Ashley, Prue, Inyuasha Jr., Kiki Roshi, Shaherizan, and Timothy and moved to earth we lived in Cleveland. I became an owner of Channel 7 news. Six years later channel 7 news was the most watched news in Cleveland. But my sports caster quit. I sent my kids on vacation to Japan for a month. They lived with some people I knew way back when. But when I was dropping off my kids, I was sitting in a chair as they got some food. "Hi" Someone said to me. "Hello do I know you?" I asked, "Wait your James Rick from channel 5 sports news." "Not any more I got fired." He told me sitting down next to me. "Too bad, So why you at the airport." I asked. "Dad here's your change" a boy came up to him saying. "My son Jason is going to Japan." He told me. "Really my kids are too." I told him. "Kids, so are you married." He asked me. "Oh no I'm divorced." I explained. "Really so how many kids do you have." He asked me. "Six." I said. "wow they must be a handful." He said. "Yeah but I love them." I said. "Makes sense." He said. "Mom come on the plane is boarding." Ashley shouted. "Those your kids." He asked. "Yeah." I said as me him and his son walked over to them. "Bye" I said each time I hugged them goodbye. I stepped back as I watched them get on the plane. "Bye have a good time be safe." I said. "You have a hard time letting go." James told me. "Yeah does it get any easier?" I asked. "Yeah the more annoying they get." He told me. "Yeah well Ash and Prue are both nineteen they can't get more annoying." I said. We both laughed. "You want to have dinner sometime?" James asked me. "Sure why not." I said, "I'm free for the next month." I joked. "Alright how about Friday at six at La France." He said. "Yeah okay." I said as we walked away from each other. I turned around "Hey I'm looking for a sports caster, want the job." I said and he turned around. "yeah see you at dinner." He said and we left. I smiled as I walked remembering all I had been thru it just was nice to talk to a human. That Friday I meet him at the restaurant. "Hi James." I said walking over to his table. " Hi" he said standing up. "Sit down," I said, "I don't want any special treatment from anyone around here." I said sitting down as he sat down. "Around here?" he questioned. "Yeah I moved a lot." I said. "Sound interesting." James said. "It was fun, before I started falling in love." I said. "I find love fascinating." He said. We talked all night I had a great dinner with him I was really beginning to like him. "So I uh had a great time tonight." I said as he was dropping me off at my house. "Me too." James said, "So what time do you want me in on Monday." "nine I guess." I said. "Well night." James said. "Night." I said we slowly moved in and kissed, short and sweet, "Well see you on Monday." I said. "Yeah bye" he said. I went into my house and shut the door and sat down on the floor. "Wow" I said, "Wow." The next thing I knew it was Monday, I could see him again. "Hey Phoebe." A woman said as I arrived. "Hey Monica." I said to her walking past her and in front of my office doors. "By the way there is a man here to see you," she said, "He's in your office, looks very fine to me" "Monica be professional." I told her as I opened the door. It was James standing there waiting for my arrival. "James" I said. "Phoebe." He said then kissed me. "Professional ay." Monica said as we pulled away from the kiss. "shut up." I told her and motioned for her to leave, and as she did she shut the door. "I guess that qualifies for a happy to see me." He said. "Yeah what about this." I said then kissed him more intensely. As we pulled away he said, "I guess that means I got the job." "I ain't got no one else." I said, "now let's get to work." "your cute when you get serious" he said as our eyes did not move off of one another. I walked away trying not to give in to temptation, and I heard him let out a soft sigh. "You cast at 4 Mon-wed and 5 on Thursday." I said the sat down on the couch in my office. He walked over and sat next to me. He pushed strands of my black hair back behind my shoulder. "Hey," he said softly, "let me take you out to lunch." My eyes still downcast from him. "I've got a lot of work to do." I said not looking him in the eye. "Hunny do you mine if I stay, I can help." He said. "You've got work to do to." I said. "I'll be fine" He said. "Then I would love for you to stay with me." I said as I walked over and grabbed my lab top and sat and leaned on him. He kissed me on the head as I began typing. I let him take me out to lunch. Over the next year I fell madly in love with him. One day we were live on the news. "and over to James with the sports" The host said. "Thank you, well as I'm sure most of you know the Steelers one the super bowl." James said as I watched him from behind the cameras. "And an update on the game of love, I know we're all wondering if my girlfriend is going to marry me." I was beginning to cry, I ran out on to the set with the camera still on. I jumped and rapped my legs around him and he held me there and I kissed him, "Of course I'll marry you." I said. "And back to you." He said and the camera just got a glimpse of us kissing again. "Oh man he proposed mom that's great" Ashley said over the phone. She and Prudence were now twenty. "Wow!" Prue said on the other line. Prue chose to go to Stanford and Ashley went to Yale. "I have to go, Call me when you have set a date." Ashley said then hung up the phone. "I have to go too mom love you bye." Prue said. "Bye" I responded and hung up the phone. The Triplets were eleven and Tim was seven. They were all sitting on the couch except Shaherizan, as always she sat alone in the corner. She has a great voice and can play the guitar. But ever since I sent her to a public school when the others went to private something went wrong. Later that night I walked pasted her door. I heard her singing a song and playing the guitar, "I smile but do they notice, I laugh but do they care. Ever since I meet him, no one seems to care. I talk but do they listen, I listen to his words. But does he even notice me. I can show you worlds beyond the world. I can soar through outer space with you. But I don't get it, why you don't notice me. It all went down hill from when I remember my real dad. My mom still loves him and she real sad." She continued singing and I sat down on the floor outside the door, "It just makes me mad. Why couldn't we of stayed there in our home. I never would of meet you and I could live on my own. I'd meet a nice boy my age who always notices me. Unlike you because your suborn, a little boy without a clue. Wandering round what do I do. The more I try to help you the more it seems you get lost. Why can't I see. Why can't know, why can't I use my magic so. I can make the sky fall make wind blow, make you feel a chill from head to toe. The magic's I could show. If only I were home. The magical place I lived where demons and witches are real. The magical place I lived where the world was right. Can I return may go home please. Can I leave this place behind. I can show you magic's that can not be held. I can show places you never believe. Can I leave this behind. Can I see my family again? And what about my old best friend. Will I see her again. Will I see anyone from there again. I so miss them. I just want to go home, home to them." She stopped sing and playing the guitar. I got up then and returned to my room and sat down. "All the kids probably feel that way, we don't belong here, but what about James." I said then went to bed. When I awoke the next morning I could not believe my eyes a ghost was standing in front of me. I could not help but scream, it was Angel my dead lover who died. "Phoebe do not be alarmed, The higher power sent me, your future was not to turn out like this I am here to take you back to when you were fifteen and in Japan and are not yet pregnant you will have a memory of this life. Do not get pregnant, this is very important. When you get there go back home and make amends with Harry." Angel said after that I was sitting on my plane to Japan. I sat there headphones on. I took them off. I couldn't do it not fall for Inyuasha my life would be a living hell without his love. I got of the plane and Kurama picked me up. "Look I have to leave I need to be on my own." I told him. "But what about shelter." He asked. "I'll be fine." I said and ran off. Outside just as before I meet Serena. We ran into each other it turned out she was the person who's family was letting me stay there. When I saw Luna she snuggled on my leg. That night I talked to the cat when everyone was asleep. "Luna come on talk, I know you can look Serena is in big trouble" I said and got Luna's attention, "I'm from another world, I'm Sailor Chaos from the witching worlds." That got her talking. "Chaos there's no way." Luna said. "I have the Nucrist" I said. "The what?" Luna asked. "The Nucrist, my transforming crystal staff." I said pulling the tiny staff out. "That can't be it, it's to small." Luna said. "Oh sorry." I said and shook it and it grew to right size just taller then me when I stand. "Wow" Luna said, "I'll tell Serena in the morning." "Okay but I won't be here I'm gonna take a walk." I said and went to bed and as I said in the morning I grabbed my bag and walked. Then I saw the well and jumped in. And everything went as before, I set Inyuasha free and we became a team looking for the jewel. I returned home often to help the sailor scouts and when I was a little less than sixteen I left to go to SunnyDale. When I got of the plane Willow and Xander were there to greet me. "Phoebe is that you." Willow said. "Willow" I said. We hugged, "This isn't cute little Xander." I said "that's me." He said. We hugged. "So what's been going on." I asked. "well were no longer the three musketeers." Will said. "Why." I asked. "Because now we have a fourth member." Will said, "Phoebe meet Buffy." Buffy stepped forward. "Ah the slayer." I said quietly. "How did you know." She asked. "I'm a witch." I simply told her. "Really?" Buffy asked. "And proud." I said. We went to the school the next day and I meet Giles. We walked into the Library. "Wow so this is the watcher. Older than the other ones I've meet." I said. "Watcher, Buffy how does she know." Giles asked walking up to us. "Oh so sorry, Phoebe Halliwell at your service, I've gone against the council a bit on killing some vampires." I said putting out my hand. "Are you really?" he asked shaking my hand. "Yes" I said simply and took my hand back. "And no one told me, I knew, sent here because of it." I said and sat at the table. "So you Stood up against the council, Why?" Buffy asked. "Some vamps are harmless or important and shouldn't die." I said. "That's stupid they should all die." Xander said. "No I think Phoebe got a point." Buffy said strangely. "I take it you meet the infamous Angel." I said. "Yes that's the weird dude who has been following me around right? how did you know?" Buffy asked. "I uh shouldn't uh tell you this but we uh dated a few years back." I told like I should have but didn't the first time around. "Wow" everyone said. "We should go to the Bronze. Tonight." I said. "Why?" Willow asked. "Angel will be there" I said. "how do you know." Buffy asked. "I'm physic." I said. We did go to the Bronze but I being me showed up late and caught my Angel bear lurking in the shadows. I walked over behind him and he did not notice. I ran my finger across his back and stopped at his shoulder and leaned on it. "So," I said, "has my Angel bear come home for me." To tell you the truth I was still kind of in love with him. He turned around and sighed. "Phoebe nice to see you again." Angel said with his Angelic smile. "What happened to Snuggle bear your bedtime pal." I said enclosing the space between us. "She died along time ago." Angel said. "that hurts baby remember it was you who left me." I said running my finger a crossed his chest. "It was you who started hanging out with Spike." Angel shot at me. "I had no choice but to side with him." I shot back. "Why give me one good reason why you had to side with him." He asked me sternly. The last time I was here in this spot I didn't give him an answer and I should have. "I had to okay." I said still not parting with the fact that he was my brother as I will in the future. "fine" Angel said and began to walk away. "Angel," I yelled a cross the room and everyone heard lucky Buffy wasn't there yet and Willow and Xander would understand Angel turned around and faced me so I continued, "I had to he's my flesh, my blood." He looked a little confused, "Angel he's my brother." I let it go my dark secret. "I don't believe it's just some lame accuse for what you did to me then" Angel yelled hurt I could tell. I was crying and Willow and Xander came over to me as I sank to the floor crying. "Come back Angelus, come back." I muttered to myself. "Phebs what happen? And who was that?" Xander asked me. "That wasn't you know?" Willow asked. "Yeah," I said still crying, "that was Angel, I still love him you know, just don't tell Buffy what happen cause she coming over right now tell her my brother died." "Okay" they both said as Buffy approached us. "Hey guys, Phebs what's wrong." Buffy said and I couldn't stop crying I told him the truth and he didn't believe me. "Uh her brother just die." Xander said quickly. And all of them helped me to my feet. "I think I'm going to take a walk" I told them. "Don't you think An..," Willow said the chose different words, "Weird people are out at night you sure you don't want one of us with you." "no I have to go meet someone somewhere and I need to think alone." I told them and left. I walked and thought about Angel and how I could change both of our futures. I needed something to prove to him I wasn't lying. But what a photo of me and Spike as kids a blood test what. Finally as I was walking I walked pasted where Angel lived and could not bare it any more. I walked over to the door and knocked on it. "Who is it?" Angel said. "It's me open the door." I said begging him. He came to the door and opened it. "Go home Phoebe." He said to my face which made it even more harsh. "Angel I can't go home not after what happen, I came here to be with Willow and Xander and you I left my family a year ago I left my school my friends and in Japan I left the man who saved my life more than you. And I was beginning to fall in love with him so I left for you" I said and I was beginning to weep, "I need you but I see that you don't need me and have forgotten all about me so I just came to tell you goodbye, tell everyone else goodbye too. Okay" I said full out crying now. And I turned around to leave I was not even half way up the street before he had stopped me. "Don't leave on account of me." Angel said. "It is not you Angel," I said and started talking louder, "Don't you get it God your such a dumb ass Angel," He was a little shocked, "I can't believe I'm actually telling you this, I thought you of all people who read so much I mean all those romance novels come on Angel, I'm totally and completely still in love with you and now I'm leaving here to go back to Japan he treated me better than you ever did, he even got jealous but not you so bye." I finished and tried to walk away from him but he stopped me. "Phebs, my snuggle bear I'm still in love with you and I never stopped." Angel said as he pulled me into him. "Really" I said as a slight smile crept to my face. "Really Snuggle bear." He said. And we started kissing oh how I missed the kisses we had shared. Neither of us notice Buffy walk pass or her say, "Get a room." And she most likely saw it was me and Angel who in fact she didn't even know as a vampire. She walked pasted us and went on home hurt very hurt. We finally pulled away from our kiss he pulled me into him and held me. "Angel" I said. "Yes" he said. "Can we go inside I'm cold." I said. "Sure baby." He said and we started walking I was still getting used to wearing shoes. I stumbled quite a lot as I'm sure he noticed, because with no warning what so ever he picked me up and carried me to his home. I was laughing the whole time he was carrying me. And after he put me down he shut the door. And took off his coat and put it around me. "You know you keep taking my jackets," Angel said and sat down on his bed next to me, "You keep taking them and pretty soon I'll be giving you the shirt off my back." "Oh and I do not see anything wrong with that." I said placing my hand his shirt. "I didn't think you would." He said to me and took off his shirt. "Angel my love were not going to do something crazy are we, cause we wouldn't want you to lose that soul of yours now would we." I said. "No Snuggle bear I just want to snuggle my snuggly bear but you have school tomorrow." He said poking my nose lightly. "Oh can't you just set an alarm clock." I moaned. "sure can" Angel said as he pulled out a clock. "Oh you're an Angel." I told him as I set the clock for six. "Come here you" he said and I crawled to him. And then I laid down into his arms, and he held me all through the night and when the alarm clock went off he was already up. "It's to bad you can't walk me to school." I said turning toward him. "I would love that but day light you know." He said. "I know that's why I got this." I said pulling a ring out of my pocket. "What is it." Angel asked me. "Are you blind hunny it's the ring of Amara." I told him. "Really." He asked. "Yeah with my connections I got it for you." I said, "Now take me to breakfast and walk me to school." "you got it" He said as he put on the ring. Then he stuck out his hand and pulled me up. "you don't have any clothes," He said looking at me in the clothes I wore yesterday. "Sure I do." I said and picked up his jacket and put it on, "Tada" "You're a miracle worker," He said, "now come on I bet your in a hurry." "You know it." I said and we were out of there. He took me to a lovely breakfast and then walked me to school his arm around me and mine around him. He walked me to the door of the school building. "I guess this is goodbye." Angel said as we began to hug. I pulled away from the hug, "I don't want to say goodbye." I moaned. "Me either but I'll come by for lunch and to pick you up." He said as he grabbed my hand in both of his and kissed it. "Walk me to my first class please." I begged him. "what if Willow or Xander sees, what about Buffy?" He asked. "Please come on it'll be fine it just a few minutes," I said and he gave me a look "okay ten minutes at the most." I said and gave him a pouty lip. "Okay but don't do that any more. "Angel said. "It's a deal." I said and he opened the door for me. He and I walked into the school. "wow" He said. "Yeah but not all that fun." I said and pulled him over to my locker. "So what you don't like it here," He asked. "I don't know it's okay, but Witching school was more fun." I told him. "It would be I take it." He said as I shut the locker door and carried my books a few paces before he stopped me and carried them for me. "your such a gentlemen," I said and kissed him on the cheek. And when we finally made it to my first class it was like leaving forever. Angel handed me back my books. "Have a good class." He said to me. "I'll try but it is history and that's boring." I told him. "Oh you'll do fine." He said and kissed me on the fore head and sent me on my way. I came in the doors and sat down next to Willow, in front of Xander, and diagonal from Buffy. Angel waved goodbye from the window, and I waved back. Willow passed me a note it said,  
Phoebe, was that Angel? What happened last night?  
-Willow I wrote back to her:  
Will, yes it was Angel but nothing happened last night. I passed the note back to her and as she read it, as she wrote a new note and then handed it to me. The note said:  
Then why are you wearing the clothes you wore yesterday.  
-Willow I wrote down on the piece of paper: Yes they are but I'll I did was spend the night and borrowed his jacket.  
He's dropping me off. Willow wrote me back saying:  
Isn't he a Vampire? How is he in day light?  
-Willow After reading this the class bell rang and we stood up and I said to her grabbing my stuff. "I gave him the ring of Amara so he can't be killed by anything." I said. "So who couldn't be killed by anything?" Xander asked. "no one" I replied. "Angel" Willow said. "Do we have to share with everyone Will?" I asked. "Sorry" Willow said. "Hey take Angel makes room for me and Buffy." Xander said walking away from us and over to Buffy. Me and Willow walked outside the classroom. Where Angel was standing waiting for me. "How was class?" he asked sort of sneaking up on us. "It was history Angel, it's way boring. What are you still doing here?" I said. " Oh I couldn't leave you." Angel said. "I enjoyed history I find it thrilling." Willow said. I looked at Angel as he looked at me. I looked back at Willow, "we need to get you a boyfriend." I told her simply. Angel walked us to our next class. "Geometry, uhg I hate math." I said to Angel as Willow walked into the classroom. "oh, you'll live baby and then we'll make it through the day together." Angel said and played with my hair a bit. "Go, hunny you don't want to be late." He told me and stopped playing with my hair. "Okay I'll go but don't leave okay" I said. "okay I'll be here when you come out." Angel said and I walked into the classroom and sat down. I think that was the longest class of the day well actually after class ended we went to lunch. Before I left geometry I heard Xander talking to Buffy. He asked her on a date and I think she said yes but it was kind of hard to make out so I'm not sure. Angel took me to lunch I think people were to surprised to see a man older than all of them there. Especially one with me. Angel sat down and let me sit on his lap. When Buffy and Xander walked in all couple form, I notice Angel was a little hurt but I gave him a loving smile and he seemed to become a little happier. Angel took me home after that actually not my home but his. As I walked in I sat on his bed. "Angel uh Buffy sort of asked me to take patrol for the night," I said and stopped for a second, "she is going on a date with Xander." "Oh well good for him and her." Angel said I knew he was a little hurt. "If it helps you were never going to be with her in the end." I said. "Why do you say that?" he asked. "Because after we married you died." I said. "How do you know." He asked. "I got a big glimpse of the future. And I plan to change it." I said. "Why?" he asked. "Well in less you want Buffy to marry Spike, who is in fact my brother, I would try to help her and Xander's relationship a long." I said. "wow that must have been some glimpse." He said. "Yeah so are you gonna come patrolling with me or not." I asked. "You know it." Angel told me. It was night and went out patrolling turned out Buffy and Xander were there too. Angel and me were making out behind a crypt when Buffy came over with Xander and they were holding hands. "Is this what you call patrolling?" Buffy asked. Angel stopped kissing me and faced Buffy in a way that I could see her too. "Oh hi Buffy you just uh caught us in a moment." I said thinking on my feet. "Really, a moment looked to me like making out." Xander said. "Don't even start with me Xander I know stories ugly stories that mostly involve you." I said threatening him. "Phebs calm" Angel said, "Why don't we all patrol together?" he suggested. "Why can't I be the smart one for once." Xander complained. "Xander you are smart just in different ways." Buffy said then added, "And Angel has a point we will all be safer that way." We, all four of us continued to patrol and every once in a while Angel would whisper something in my ear or kiss it at the least. After a half an hour we decided to go home and just as we were leaving a swarm of vampires and demons attacked us. There must have been fifty or more of they and only four of us, but hey it was a challenge. "everybody got a stake, or something?" Buffy asked. "No" I said me and Xander didn't have anything. "Well this could be a problem." Buffy said. "Not really." I explained. Angel had a sword and Buffy had a stake. I touched Angels sword and then there was two. I took one and gave it to Xander I took the stake from Buffy doubled it and gave one back to her and the other to Angel. "Okay everybody set." I said. "Yeah" they all said and we charged at the beasts. They were attacking from everywhere it seemed. I was fighting this vampire and I dusted him quite easily but I didn't notice a demon behind me and he stabbed me through the gut.  
Chapter Seven There I was standing ,sword through me and all I could do was stare at Angel and who saw me over the fuss. Phoebe I saw him mouth but could not hear him all I could hear was my heart slowly dieing then all the sounds came back as I fell. No, no this isn't happening. Was all I could think as Angel ran up to me and supported my body. "Phoebe can you hear me, it will be okay." Angel said. As he left me and he, Buffy, and Xander defeated all of the monsters. They came rushing over to me, Angel picked me up and they rushed me back to his house. They closed my wound with rap and gauze. I was still a wake when Buffy and Xander left. Angel sat in a chair looking very worried and all but I lay silently on his bed I hurt all over thoughts rushed through out my mind why didn't I sense it there. I turned over and faced Angel although it caused a great deal of pain. "Phoebe" he said and rushed over to me, "Are you okay?" "Yeah I'll be fine, fine enough to go to school tomorrow any way." I said. "You're not going any where with a wound like that you need your rest." He said. "Hey I'm not going to argue with that." I said and laid flat on my back again, "Angel do you think I'm a wimp cuz of this." "you never hunny." Angel said walking over an sitting on the bed, "go to bed it will do you some good." "Angel," I whispered I felt like my wind pipe was closing, "hospital you need to get me to a hospital." My words were very clear to him. He picked me up and ran me to the hospital. "Hurry she's lost a lot of blood her wounds rapped but she needs medical attention." As soon as the words left his mouth, they took me into a room and set me up with an IV and everything. Even with the ring Angel didn't visit me much once every Friday. Mostly just Giles came but on occasion Willow, Xander, and Buffy came too. Giles came almost everyday I taught him some magicks, he found the subject fascinating. I was supposed to be let out on Friday but I could stand hospitals and escaped on Thursday. Angel was on patrol so I snuck in his house and sat on his bed to a wait him. He finally came home but did not see me sitting there so I walked up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and he looked so very surprised to see me there. "Phoebe!" He exclaimed. He gathered me into his arms and kissed me. "I missed you." Angel said letting go of me. I could not think straight I knew what I was doing bringing my demon lover back. "Never stop touching me" I said. He came back to me we loved the night away. "Phoebe" he said, I heard him but didn't move. He ran outside and collapse as his soul was yanked out of him. "Are you okay?" A women who was smoking asked. "Fine" he said standing up. He then grabbed her and bit her down deep, and drank her dry. I stood watching in amazement, and began to clap. He dropped the women and turned around. "There's my boy." I said smiling. He kissed me roughly with a hint of love. We walked the streets of SunnyDale and feed off humans. "So why do you drink blood? Your not a vampire" Angel said. "I'm part vampire and part slayer." I said, "Plus I only got half a soul." We made it to the factory where Spike and Drusilla were. Angel walked in but I lurked in the shadows of the factory. "What are you doing here?" Spike said. "I came to check out the place me and my girl maybe moving in." Angel said. "Our Angelus is back my love." Drusilla said. "Your girl, what girl." Spike asked, so Angel gestured toward the shadows. I emerged from them and rejoined with Angel. "hello dear brother." I said simply. "You didn't turn my sister into a vampire did you?" Spike asked Angel sternly. "William, William, William she set me free got that pesky soul right out of me, for that I wouldn't change her for another good month or so." Angel joked and began to laugh. Spike pushed him backward. "Whoa now sparky, back down little man." Angel said stepping up to him. "Whoa, whoa, whoa Angel hunny this is cute and all but we got a slayer on are hands" I said. "Buffy?" Angel asked, "Isn't she like your best friend?" "Yeah that's gonna be a problem ain't it." I said. "Little one how many times have we had this talk about falling in with the good crowed." Spike said a little ashamed with me. "Pretty much everyday since I dumped Draco for Harry." I said answering him honestly. "And you still do it," Spike said, "why was I the one who had only sisters?" he was aggravated I could tell. "Your just special" I said being an annoying little sister to him. "Can we go do something mass destruction particularly with the Judge." I complained. "He's meditating to gain strength right now." Spike said. "But I'm bored and meditating takes forever." I moaned to Angel. "Oh I'm sure we can find other ways of entertainment." Angel said with a evil grin. But just then the Judge walked in, "Let's go I'm hungry." He said and we all left for SunnyDale mall. We walked in me and Angel to the Judges right and Spike and Dru to his left. The Judge was sucking the life out of people when an arrow hit him and he stopped across the room was Buffy standing on a table, Xander handed her a torpedo launcher. "Fool no weapon can stop me." The Judge proclaimed. "That was then," Buffy flipped the switch and me and Angel looked at each other they couldn't tell I was there yet, "This is now." We jumped out of the way right before she pulled the trigger. "What's that do?" he asked and blew up into little tiny pieces. Me only being half vampire Angel protected me by shielding me as we tried to run away. Buffy caught up to us. "Your going down." Buffy said pulling out a stake, "Just like you killed Phoebe." Oh my god they think I'm dead I thought. They fought and I hid in the shadows. Buffy caught Angel of balance and kneed him in the balls. That was it she was going in for the kill but I couldn't let her. I jumped in front of him, "Don't do it Buffy, Don't" I said. "Phoebe your alive" Buffy said, "He never would of kept you alive you're a vampire." She was about to stake me but I took her hand. "I'm not feel." I said and put her hand to my heart, "I have a heart beat." "Your not dead your alive, but staying with him he's evil." Buffy exclaimed. "So am I I'm the evil twin, Buffy my sister is good and I'm just evil," I said. "I don't believe it I won't" Buffy said. "It's who I am plus my brother would kill me if I didn't stay on his side," I said and helped Angel up, "You never know maybe, most likely I'll be back on your team one day and we'll die together side by side." Then I hurried both me and Angel out the door and left Buffy standing there without a clue of what I was talking about. I sat him down onto the couch in the factory. "Stupid demons don't ever know when to stop." I said kneeling down beside him. "It's your fault you made friends with the slayer." Spike said bursting thru the door. "It's the stupid Judge, another one of your stupid plans." I said standing. "It isn't my fault he was destroyed." Spike said stopping in front of me. "Your stupid plan almost got Angel killed." I said motioning to Angel who was standing up now. "It isn't my fault that Angel couldn't hold his own." Spike shouted at me. "Never is it your fault." I said and was pacing back and forth, "Oh no I killed my sisters cat, it isn't my fault. You lack so much responsibility." He smacked me across the face, and Angel kicked him across the room. "You don't ever touch her, ever you hear me." Angel yelled at him. "Are you okay?" he asked. "Just a scratch." I said and smiled. He kissed me gently. "Spike Your and asshole, our sisters won't stand for that." I said then turned to Angel, "Can't we stay some where else." "Yeah" he said and we left and stayed in a mansion. He killed Miss. Calendar, and I stayed by his side but he opened the Decathla vortex to hell and I was stuck in the middle sword in my hand Angel behind me and Buffy in front. I held the sword over her head, "I'm sorry." I said and brought the sword down but push it behind me and into Angel. I turned around and faced him. His eyes glowed Willow had given him back his soul. "Phoebe" He said so innocently. "I'm sorry Angel" I said and kissed him one last time and he was sucked into hell. I dropped to the floor crying and Buffy stroked my shoulder as she said, "You did the right thing." "Did I?" I asked. I went back to school but my grades weren't that good. But summer vacation came and I went and visited my family. I reached San Francisco and only Piper was there to greet me at the bus stop, "Melinda tried to make it but she's at school." Piper said after we hugged. "Yeah, I figured you two would be the only ones to greet me." I said. "Yeah its just you left us for the chance to be evil." Piper said as we got in the car. That broke me, and I began to cry. "Phoebe did I say something wrong, I'm sorry." Piper said. "No it's just that in SunnyDale I got back together with Angel and when he lost his soul I chose him and Spike instead of my friends." I said, "And when he tried to destroy the world I had to kill him or Buffy my best friend," "Phoebe you didn't kill Buffy did you?" Piper asked as she seemed disappointed. I looked up at her, "No I killed Angel and saved the world." I told her. "Oh Phebs it must of killed you inside to kill him." Piper said rubbing my back. "Yeah and to make it worse he got his soul back right after I stabbed him and the porthole opened." I said. "You did the right thing." Piper said and started the car. "I know but I miss him dearly." I said and she drove us home I got ready to be yelled at by Grams she was a bit mad at me for leaving. But instead she must of heard of what happen and told the others because there was a surprise party waiting for me. I walked into the house. "Surprise." They all yelled. I was surprised, I rewrote history last time no one was even there to greet me. "Jiminy Cricket" I said surprised, "I have to stop spending time with William." They didn't know him as Spike but as William. "Welcome back Phoebe." Grams said with opened arms and hugged me. I stepped back, "Wait a second this is a pity party if I hadn't of killed the man I loved you never would of even been here to greet me for the 2 months I'm here." I said. "You did what?" Grams asked. "Oh crap I know what this is," I said and began to pace, " You want me to marry that brainless Timothy." "Well yeah but how did you know." Grams asked. "I'm not dumb, but I'll do it." I said. "Do what?" Grams asked. "Marry him I ain't got Angel anymore so bring him on." I said. The next month we prepared for the wedding and the last week I was there I got married I wasn't all to happy about it either. Tim and me went back to SunnyDale together and we were walking along the streets when we ran into Xander and Willow. "Phoebe." They said. "Willow, Xander." I said and hugged each of them. "And whose this?" they asked. "oh" I said and looked at Timothy, "Timothy my husband." They glared at me. And then Buffy walked up. "Hey guys what we looking at?" She asked. They turned toward her, "Apparently his names Timothy and he's Phoebes husband." Xander said. "What in the hell?" Buffy said. "Phoebe hunny who are these people?" he said and touched my shoulder. I pushed his hand off me. "Don't touch me Tim we had this talk I'm only married to you because of my family." I said. We left that night and I took him to Angels old mansion and laid the ring Angel gave me on the floor and we left. The next night we were walking in the woods and I heard something following us. "Do you hear that?" I asked. "Hear what." He said. Something ran out in front of us paused and faced us. Angel my Angel I thought when I saw his face and then he ran off. "Well that was odd." Timothy said. "Tim" I said and took off my engagement ring and wedding band, "I want a divorce" I threw the rings at him and ran after Angel. "Angel, Angel" I yelled following him and he lead me to his mansion. When I got there I went to where are bedroom used to be trying to find him, but he wasn't there. I sat on the bed and began to cry a soft cry I think he might of heard me cause I saw him in the doorway peering in at me. Angel why do you run from me, Maybe if I do something I used to do with him he'll remember. I thought I'll sing like I used to. "My confront, my shelter, you are my strong hold to life. All of our days I want to stay in the shelter of your love," I said and he seemed to remember but he did not move so I continued, "My Angel, my lover, the one who save my life. Everyday you always say no one could love me more." Angel sat n the floor and I yawned and fell asleep say, "Everyday I'll always pray to see you once more." A woke up and saw him sitting on the floor next to me. I looked at him lovingly, and touched his face gently and he flinched. I kissed him on the head gently and then I looked at my watch. "Oh no school" I said standing up. He jumped back, "Oh I'm sorry" I said, "I have to go I'll be by later" right before I walked out into the sunlight I yelled to him, "I love you Angel." I ran to school so I wouldn't miss first bell and luckily I didn't. I got to the library just in time to check in with Giles. "Phoebe where's Timothy?" Xander asked. "Oh I decided we needed to get divorced that is after I saw Angel." I said doing what Buffy didn't telling them about Angel. "He's alive." Giles said. "No big he has his soul back." I said. They were still a bit shaky and after 4th period I left and went home to Angels. "Angel" I yelled. I heard a growling from a corner, "Baby are you okay?" I said walking toward him someone had chained him to the wall. I touched the chains, "Who did this?" I asked. He faced the shadows and as I was about to take the chains off a voice said, "Don't remove the chains." It was female. I turned around, "You chained my boyfriend to a wall." I said. She stepped out of the shadows, "sorry phoebes I just couldn't take the chance of him still being evil." She said. "Buffy you chained my boyfriend to a wall." I said. I unchained him and, me and Buffy left. That night we went to the Bronze. We saw a guy who was a vampire it was obvious and a girl Faith who I knew not from what I remember I met her in England. They left to go outside, "Buffy vampire went outside with a girl." I said. "Yeah lets go." She said we all left Buffy, Xander, Willow, Oz, and me went outside. We heard a noise coming from the alley and ran to it. The girl was fighting off the vampire by herself. She turned toward us, "you must be Buffy" She said and flipped her hair at the vampire knocking him back, "I'm Faith," she grabbed Buffys stake, "can I borrow that thanks B" She stuck the stake through the vampires heart. "Okay that was weird" Willow said as I fought my way to the front. "What was weird?" I asked. I asked when I had made it to the front. "Phoebe is that you." Faith asked. I turned toward her, "Faith, dude what are you doing here?" I said. We shook hands, "Came to check out the infamous Buff." Faith told me. "Well lets all go inside and all get to know each other." I said and we all walked inside. Faith was telling one of her stories where she's naked so I wasn't paying attention, I was wonder if Angel was still at home. "So Buff what was your toughest kill?" Faith asked. "The master I guess." She answered. They must of noticed I wasn't paying attention because I heard Faith calling my name, "Phoebe, Phoebe hello." She called to me. "Sorry" I said. "So since you were spacing, what was your toughest kill I mean your not a slayer but I've seen you fight." Faith asked me. Everyone glared at me, Everyone but Faith knew the answer. "Maybe we should chance the subject." Willow said stepping in. "no Willow I'm fine, Faith you want to know my toughest kill, I'll show him to you." I said, "But later not to late." We went on talking, Faith telling stories about her fights in England. We were all leaving and Faith came up to me. "yo so you gonna show me your toughest kill or what." She asked. "Follow me to my house." I told her. I took her to me and Angels home. And took her inside. "So what so special about this place." Faith asked. "Quiet," I said, "Angel hunny are you here." I called. "Who's Angel." Faith asked. Angel stood in the shadows, Faith freaked out. "Phoebe it's a vampire watch out." Faith yelled and scared him he ran back to his bedroom. "You scared him, he has a soul he's good." I said and began walking, "come on." She followed me to the bedroom saying, "That was pretty pitiful for a vampire." "Quiet." I said to her sternly. We walked into the bedroom. Angel was balled up in a corner, "Angel it's okay she won't hurt you, come out." I said and he still didn't move. I sat in front of him. "Hey," I said stroking his cheek he flinched, "It's only me." I stood up and so did he, I took his hand and walked him to the bed and sat him down. "Faith this is Angel, my toughest kill." I said. "What do you mean he's alive." Faith said. "Now he is, yesterday he was in a hell dimension being tortured." I explained. "And it was hard to kill him because." Faith said. "Angel's my boyfriend, my lover." I said cupping his cheek, "He doesn't actually talk yet but I know it's still him in there." I said, "Stop by the school tomorrow. Meet Buffys watcher." She nodded and turned around to leave, "Faith" I said "If you can sort of check in on Angel when I'm at school you can stay here rent free." "Great," Faith said, "I'm gonna pick a room, where's yours?" She asked. "here" I said, "I like to watch over him." "Cool good for you bye." Faith said. I didn't see her for the rest of the night. I laid down on the bed along with Angel, I held him. I laid on his chest, and said to him, "Angel I love you and I'm so sorry I killed you. I know your there Angel, please forgive me." For the first time since he was back I felt him touch me. He placed his hand on my shoulder and I felt warm. He's coming back to me I just have to wait. I thought. I fell asleep and when I awoke Angel was still asleep. I got up quietly and kissed him on the lips. "I love you" I said. Then kissed him on the head. I walked out of the room Faith was up. "Yo Phebs where you keep the food." She asked. "Oh sorry I'll pick some up today I usually don't eat here so I only keep blood for Angel." I explained. "That's okay I have to go to school with you to meet the watcher." Faith said, "We can pick up some food on the way." "Right." I said agreeing. We left the house and walked to the school. We finally arrived at the school library, "Man Phebs you need to get a car." Faith said as she sat down in the library. "I know but I usually don't even go to school because of Angel" I said. "So this is Faith I take it. I'm Mr. Giles." Giles told her. "Okay Faith, Giles, Giles, Faith. Everyone knows everyone." I said, "Lets go." Me and Faith left "so you actually go to school here" Faith asked me as we walked down the empty halls. "When I feel like it" I said, "Watch this" I began to cry a fake cry I walked into the principal office. "Mr. Snyder I have to leave school for a while." I said fake crying. "What is it this time Miss. Halliwell?" He asked. "My grandmother is sick and in the hospital in San Francisco I must go take care of her she's all I got left." I said. "right I'll tell your teachers." He said. "Thanks." I said and left. I shut the door and me and Faith walked to the outside of the building, "Easy as cake." I said we walked over to the detention room where Buffy and Xander were. I knocked on the window. Buffy and Xander turned the teacher was out of the room talking with Snyder. I opened the window with Faith. "Hey" I said sticking my head into the room. "What are you doing in here?" Buffy asked. "Busting you guys out now come on before the teacher comes back." I said and they climbed out the window. We went and got Oz and when we went to get Willow she wouldn't come so we just all went out and played hooky. At lunch we went to a little café, "Guys I have to go." I said. "What Why" They asked. "I have to go by food for the house and check on Angel I see you at the bronze tonight though. "Phebs wait up I'm gonna come with you." Faith said, "don't want you to get some of that health crap." We went to the supermarket and picked up some fresh blood and drinks and food for me and Faith. We made it home and Angel had the T.V. on but wasn't there that worried me but then I saw him in his big chair that sat in the shadows reading. "Angel we're home." I said shutting the curtain and setting down the food. I walked and kneeled next to him. "Feeling any better Angel bear?" I asked feeling his head and cheek. "What are you reading?" I asked taking the book from him. "The Soul teller. This is the book I bought you for your birthday last year." I stood up and brought him some blood. "Here baby drink this." I handed it to him. He drank it as me and Faith put the food in the fridge. I sat down next to him on the arm of the chair. "So you are pretty much used to this, huh Phoebe." Faith said. "Yeah I have brother whose a vampire so I'm used to being around them," I said. "Did your brother ever try to bite you?" Faith asked. "No, he loves me I'm the only one who still talks to him." I said. "Oh that must be nice." Faith said. "Not for him he has five other younger sisters besides me." I said. "Wow your mom was busy." Faith joked. Angel choked. I sat on his lap, "Are you okay Angel?" I asked softly. Me and Faith talked the day away. It was night and Angel had fallen asleep on the chair. "We better get going, B will kill us if we miss patrol" Faith said. "I know I'm coming." I said placing blanket over Angel and kissing him on the head, "I'll be back before you wake up." I told him and we left. It was becoming a very slow night so I decided to go home. I was walking about a mile from home when I was attacked by a demon. "Back off. You don't want to mess with me." I said this enraged the demon and it came charging at me. I didn't know that I did not have the powers I had in the future and when I tried to blow him up it didn't work. I screamed as he ran toward me and I started running up the hill. I heard something fall behind me. I looked back Angel was fighting the demon. He twisted its head and its neck snapped. He walked over to me he looked very angry, he dropped to his knees, and was at my chest. "Phoebe I was so lost." Angel cried and held me into him and wept. I held his head to me and began to cry. He was back my Angel returned completely. I thought. I let go of him and dropped to my knees and looked up at him. "I'm sorry Angel." I said crying heavily. He held me in his arms, "It doesn't matter now" he said. Faith walked over to us. "What the hell is going on?" Faith yelled. "Angels back, he saved me." I said as he stood and helped me to stand. "Oh okay then. Faith my name." She said to him. "She's an old friend and a new one she'll be staying with us mostly." I told him. "Oh okay." He said a little confused. He walked me up to the house along with Faith. We walked to our room and laid down. I fell asleep but I guess he didn't. I woke up in the middle of the night and he was gone. "Angel, Angel" I whispered wandering out of the room. I saw him sitting on the couch reading. "What are you doing?" I asked sternly. He turned toward me. "you scared me half to death." "I'm sorry I couldn't sleep." He said. I walked over and sat on the couch with him and laid on his chest. He pulled the cover onto me. "you want me to turn off the light?" He asked. "No you can read just don't leave." I said closing my eyes. "I won't." he said and then kissed me on the head. I fell asleep in his arms and he fell asleep holding me after he had finished his book. "Aw sweet" Faith said in the morning and grabbed the cover, "To bad it's morning wake up." she yelled tearing the cover off us. "Hey" I said opening my eyes. "I'm a vampire I sleep during the day." Angel growled. I sat up, "I know that Phoebe human and needs to be up before eleven." Faith said. "Hunny you missed school." Angel said. "No I not going I got out of it." I said. "We talked about this snuggles you have to get a good education." Angel said. "I know but can I stay home today please" I said giving him a pouty lip. "Okay but I thought we agree you weren't aloud to do that anymore." He said. "I sorry." I said childishly looking at my feet. "Okay as entertaining as this is I'm gonna go bust Buffy out of class. Bye." Faith said leaving. "What are we going to do know?" I asked. "Your gonna study." Angel said. "That's no fun," I said. "You don't want to go to school than school will come to you." Angel said sternly. All day we went through subject after subject. Chemistry was great, it's a lot like potions so I like it. I put stuff on his nose so he chased me around the table till he caught me. Then came the last subject, history. "The French and Indian war began when?" Angel asked. "I don't know" I said lying on the floor as he sat in the chair asking from memory so there was no way of cheating. I stood up and sat on his lap. "I don't get history it is so boring." I said. "Alright lets work on this, tonight I want to take you dancing what do you say?" Angel asked. "As far as asking a girl out that is the strangest way possible." I said, "I like that." I kissed him and he kissed me. It was wonderful a dream come true. "So take that as a yes." Angel said. "Yeah but the only place with good music is the Bronze," I said, "and everyone goes there at night." "Yeah so we'll interact with your friends." Angel said. "Your perfect." I said smiling. "No I'm not you are." Angel said. We kissed again and kissed and kissed till what was night. That night when Faith had already left, me and Angel left for the Bronze. He blind folded my eyes as we left the house. "Angel hunny I love surprises but this blind fold thing is really freaking me out" I told him. "Just hold on a minute." Angel said walking me down the stairs. He sat me down on what felt like a cushioned seat. He sat next to me and removed the blind fold. "Jiminy Cricket." I exclaimed. We were sitting in a horse carriage. "Thought you might react like that." Angel said frowning. "I love it." I said. I smiled sweetly at him, as he did me. "You do?" Angel asked. "Yeah just don't tell anyone," I said, "I don't want to be thought of as a sissy girl." "Baby you couldn't be a sissy girl if you tried." Angel said. "You're the best," I told him and we kissed. We rode around for a while then we left the carriage and went to the Bronze. We walked in and Xander, Buffy were there dancing and so were Willow and Oz. "Angel man, come out of the mansion did you?" Xander asked as he came over to us and shook his hand. "Why are you guys here?" Buffy asked. "Angel is taking me dancing." I explained. "Well then what are we doing standing around here for?" Xander asked. It was swing night at the Bronze, which was when it was packed. Angel was a great dancer we danced the night away. We all left together, Buffy had patrol so we left around eleven. Angel was bugging me because we didn't get home till midnight. "You better get to bed" Angel told me when we got home. "What about you?" I asked. "I'm not the one who has to go to school in the morning." Angel said. "fine," I said walking off, "I don't need to be held." I made it to the room and had laid down before Angel came in he stood in the doorway. "Your evil, you know that right?" Angel said. "Just come over here." I told him. He came over and sat down next to me.  
Chapter Eight I lay there in the bed, covers drawn over me. "You know I love you right." Angel asked me. That shocked me, he was going to leave me like he did Buffy. "Angel what's going on?" I asked sitting up. "When you graduate I'm leaving." Angel said simply. "why?" I asked him with tears in my eyes, "I'm holding you back Phoebe, you should be out in the day with friends and family. Not hiding in the shadows." Angel explained. The tears were there in my eyes but I fought against them. "I'm weakening you Phoebe you need to be strong." Angel said as kindly as possible. "Angel," I said with a lump in my throat, "You are my day, my friends and family, you're my strength and my salvation. Angel your so much more than you know." I loved Angel so dearly with all of my soul, I wanted more than anything to be with him. "Phoebe I have to leave, you deserve a chance to live in the light." Angel said taking me into his arms. I fell asleep with in his arms, but when I awoke he was asleep. I wouldn't stand for him leaving me so I left him. I wrote him a note and left it on his pillow, I left and Angel awoke and read the letter. The letter read: Dear my beloved Angel, I love you more than anything you saved me from a horrible fate. So now I'm leaving you in peace. Do what you will with this letter. Burn it, I don't  
care, Move to L.A. and be happy. I'll see you in my dreams. Always.  
With much love,  
Phoebe Halliwell. I left for home and finished my senior year in San Francisco. When I was eighteen I moved to New York. On my twenty-first birthday I went to see Angel. I walked into the hotel where he worked. "Excuse me, I was wondering if you could help me." I asked Gunn. "Yes uh what do you need?" He asked me. "I'm Phoebe Halliwell and I need you to find someone." I told him straight out. "This is a place where we deal with the supernatural." Gunn explained. "I'm fully aware of that. He's a vampire." I told Gunn. "Right I'm Gunn, and Fred here is gonna watch you while I go fetch Angel." Gunn said and Fred came in. Angel came down and walked into the room. "How may I help you?" Angel asked me not seeing my face. "Well, I'm looking for a vampire he is very hard to track down, and Angel investigations," I said turning around, "are awesome workers, they found my missing vampire in less than five minutes." "Phoebe?" Angel questioned. I stood up, "Hunny I'm home," I replied. Angel grabbed me and kissed me. I hugged him intensely. "is anyone gonna explain." Gunn said. "I'm drawling a blank." Fred said. "Gunn, Fred this is Phoebe she's the reason I moved to L.A." Angel said, "If I remember correctly she left me." "Hey in my defense this lug was going to leave me." I said, "Is it my fault I thought ahead." "That still leaves us with why you're here?" Gunn said. "Aw yes well I had to see Angel before I go and fulfill my destiny." I said, "Plus I missed him like crazy." "Hey what's going on?" Cordelia said shoving her way through Gunn and Fred. "Cordelia." I said angrily. "Phoebe." She said angrily back. We really didn't like each other for some reason. "What is she doing here?" Cordelia asked. "I came to see my Angel bear. I missed him dearly don't you know." I told her leaning on Angel. That night me and Angel slept together. Luckily he didn't lose his soul. I left the next day and no one knew why. I spent eight months in Mexico, Angel had gotten me pregnant. I was eight months and nine days pregnant when I made it to the hotel. I busted through, My large stomach freaked everybody out. "Where the hell is Angel." I yelled. "What's the problem?" Angel said coming in the room having heard his name called. I walked over to him. "Phoebe what the hell happen to you?" Angel asked looking at me. "you happened, Dad," I said, "You fucking knocked me up and I'm pregnant with you kid." "Impossible," Wesley said, "Vampires can't have children." "You want the damn sonogram, This thing is Angels" I said, "Saw it in a vision, nice young boy who you lose and he almost ends up dying. So anyone got any food." Angel helped me sit down and they brought me some food a little bit shaky of how I was pregnant Wesley did research. About three weeks later we were in an ally and I was orbed out by my sisters and the baby was left there. My last words were, "Angel, name him Connor." I appeared to my sisters. "why the hell did you do that?" I yelled at them. They helped me to stand up. "what happen to you?" Piper asked. "I just had a kid, and now I have to go and get him before he's stolen bye" I said and leaving by orb. It was a day later and I arrived in that alley where I gave birth. I walked to the hotel and peered in saw Cordelia holding Conner. That really pissed me off, I busted through the doors. "Get her the hell away from my son." I yelled. "Phoebe your alive?" Angel questioned. I walked over to him, "My stupid sisters orbed me out of the alley." I told him, "And what the hell is she doing holding him." "Well uh I" Angel said. "You thought cause you thought I was dead she could hold my son." I said, "No" I took Conner from her, "Hey baby boy." I said gently, I gently held him and kissed his head. "I'm not leaving him with you." I told him, "You did name him Conner didn't you because if not we have a problem." "I named him Conner," he said. "good, say good bye to Daddy Conner," I said walking away with him. "Whoa where are you going Phebs?" Angel asked running and stopping in front of me. "You think I'd leave my son here with her, Plus are you forgetting what I saw in my vision." I said walking away. Angel stood there and yelled to me, "You can't do this, Phoebe you can't take my only son from me." Angel said. "Oh I can and I'll take our daughter in the future too." I said turning around to shut the door. "What are you saying he's not my only kid." He said. "Hell no we'll have at least three more but he's your only son," I said, "You can always change the future decide now what you want to happen to your son. Human or well not." I left with that. They ran after me and surrounded me. "You can't just take him like that." Angel said. "Watch me. Leo!" I called and he came down in sparkling lights and orbed me out of there, "Say bye and Angel don't cry when I die I'll come back." I said from the lights. The next month I spent with Conner never leaving him. I left one night because I knew I had to die. I left and orbed in on a top a tower. I saw Buffy jump into a portal. I yelled, "No" I jumped in after her my last words were, "Best friends till the end." We died right there, they buried us next to each other. Three months after that they rose us from the dead. Immediately I hurried home to Conner. He was gone, Angel had taken him. "I swear if that kid has even on scratch on him I'm gonna kill Angel." I said and opened the doors to the hotel. "Hunny I'm alive." I said walking in. "Phoebe your alive again." Angel said surprised and hugged me. "Why the hell did you take Conner?" I asked. "Hey he's my son too." Angel said. "Where is the darling?" I asked. "He isn't here." Angel said. "what where is he." I said panicking. "Whoa calm he's upstairs." Angel said then lead me to the room. Cordelia was holding Conner rocking him to sleep. "Angel hunny what is she doing." I said enraged. "Now Phoebe don't go over board." Angel said. "Oh I'm not I'm way passed that." I said I took Conner from her, "Angel make a choice now them or me and Conner because she is never laying eyes on him again." I left with Conner right then. "You poor thing, Mommy is sorry she left you, I'll never leave you again." I said sitting down in the rocker that was in my room. I never did, five years I raised Conner. On Conner's fifth birthday he had a few friends over for a sleep over. They were all sleeping on the living room floor. With us being constantly being attacked by demons they were protected by crystals. It was around midnight and I was asleep in a chair at the dinning room table. I heard the door open and in fear for Conner I awoke. The steps the creature made were silent as he made his way up the stairs. I followed far behind him as he made his way up to my room. He opened the door and peered in and saw no one there. "Uh hum" I said trying to grasp his attention. I was successful at this and he turned around to face me. It was Angel, "For gods sake Angel, Get the hell out of my house." I yelled at him pushing him down the stairs. "I want to see Conner." Angel said as I shoved him out the door. "You can't be doing this I'm twenty-six, I'm getting married." I told him. "You look exactly as you did five years ago, wait your getting married?" Angel said. "I'm a vampire now and yes I'm getting married to a wonderful man named Cole Turner," I said, "He's the only father Conner ever has known, or will ever know." I shut the door, shutting him out of my life again. I shouldn't have I still loved him. 'Mommy," Conner said softly walking out of the living room, "Who were you talking to?" I picked up Conner and carried him into the room. "No one Conner," I replied, "No one." I fell asleep with Conner in my arms. He was the only piece of Angel I had left. I was married to Cole for two wonderful years before we got divorced. Nine years later Conner was sixteen, and I was thirty-seven looked young as ever. Conner and I usually went out every night to clubs to kill vampires and demons. "Mom, a vampire just went out back, I'm gonna follow him," Conner told me, "Stay here." I nodded in agreement but followed just to watch. Conner went out back and began to fight with the vampire. "I don't want to fight you Conner." The creature said. "How do you know my name?" Conner asked. I was watching and noticed the creature out there was Conner's father Angel. I was still in love with Angel, and especially now he was irrespirable. "Angel," I cried bursting out the door. I ran into him and hugged him. "Forgive me Angel," I pleaded. He rapped his arms around me and said, "Always." "mom, I'm a little confused here." Conner said. I looked away from Angel and at Conner, "how do I explain this," I said to him, "This his Angel." "Angel as in?" Conner asked. "Angel as in your father." I said. Angel moved away from me and toward Conner and opened his arms. Conner hugged his father, the father he never meet. I told him stories of Angel but he always longed to meet him. When they released for their embrace I was standing next to Angel. "I'm gonna go home," Conner said, "You two uh I'll see you later." Conner left us alone. Angel hugged me and kissed me on the head then looking in my eyes he said, "You couldn't of raised a better son." As I looked at him and he looked at me, at that moment I was freed from my hellish prison. My soul was his, do what he will with it. I broke down and my love released it self in tears and I wept into him. "I missed you Angel." I said. "I missed you too," Angel said. We kissed in that moment was pure. "Angel take this," I said handing him a potion. "What tis it?" Angel asked me. "It will make you invincible you can be in day light and you won't be able to lose your soul tonight." I said. Angel smiled he understood what I was saying. He practically shoved the green liquid down his throat. I smiled and he did to and we were off. I shimmered us to my room and mystically shut the door and locked it. Articles of clothing were removed the covers torn off the bed. The night was magical. I don't really know if me and Angel should move out but I have considered it over the past night. Conner is sixteen now and needs more space to live in. He has always shared a room with his young cousin. To tell you the truth it has become quite crowded here in the old manor and I'm not much use to them anyway. So why don't I just leave. The morning after Angel arrived I seriously considered this as I was held by his bare muscular arms. I felt his fingers run through my hair. "Your up." Angel said when I turned toward him. "I've been up for hours." I told him. "Why didn't you wake me?" Angel asked. "I don't know, I've just been thinking." I said touching his cold bare chest. "What were you thinking about?" Angel asked me, to some degree I knew he would. "Angel I think you, me and Conner should move back to L.A." I said looking up into his brown eyes. "I just got here, we became a family again and you want to move Conner from his home like that?" Angel asked. "Angel," I said turning away from him and looking at the ceiling. Angel noticed what he hadn't before, my ceiling. It had been hand painted three different colors. "Whoa," Angel said, "What's that?" "My life Angel the red and black are bloodshed and evil," I said. "It seems so dark," Angel said, "What's that yellow dot for?" "Believe it or not it's the one light in my life," I said, "That light is you." "Phoebe you really need to be happier," Angel told me. "I know," I said, "Moving would make me happier." "That's not fair," Angel said and I turned toward him, "Now we have to move." "I love you," I said giggling, and hugging him. He hugged me back, and kissed me on the forehead. A knock came to the door, "Mom, Angel, Aunt Piper wants you down for breakfast in five minutes." Conner called from the hallway. "okay hunny." I called to my son. I got up and out of bed, "Come on Angel you heard Conner breakfast." I said putting on new clothes. "I heard," Angel said getting out of bed and putting on clothes too, "I just don't want to get up." He stood up fully dressed and walked over to me. Angel stood behind me, "you look beautiful," Angel said putting his arms around me and I leaned my head into him. The silence was broken by Pipers ear shattering scream, "Phoebe!" She yelled. "We better get down there." I said taking Angels hand and pulling him down stairs and into the kitchen. The sun beamed in from the windows. "The sun." Angel said. "You'll be fine" I said and pulled him into the kitchen. He skin did not burn, his flesh did not sizzle. Angel looked at his hand while everyone looked else looked at him. No one meet Angel before, sure they heard of him but never saw or meet him. "And who is this?" Paige asked. "Everybody, this is Angel." I said. "You know he finally showed up," Piper said. "And we're moving out." I said. "what?" Conner said. "yes I get my own room," Wyatt said then saw his mother look at him, "I mean what a terrible shame." "Where?" Paige asked. "L.A." Angel filled in. "Your serious." Conner asked. I nodded to him, "Yes, get out of that attic, I'm in." Conner exclaimed. "I told you he'd be happy." I said to Angel. "Bye" I said to everyone. "What about your stuff?" Piper asked. "we'll get new stuff." I said and Conner, Angel, and I left. We were walking to my car when Conner asked, "Angel do I get my own room?" "yeah ain't got no other kids running around." Angel said as we got into the car. We drove nonstop to L.A. We reached the front of Wolfram and Hart and parked in Angel garage. "come on son lets go meet your Aunts and uncles." Angel said putting his hand on Conners back. "I have other family?" Conner questioned. "No but there still your aunts and uncles." I said as we made are way up stairs. "Angel your back," Fred said, "And you brought Phoebe and uh sorry do I know him." "Fred," I said, "This is Conner." "Oh Conner I'm your Aunt Fred." Fred told him. "Isn't Fred a boys name?" Conner asked as we walked into Angels office. "This is L.A. Conner not everything makes sense." I told my son. "Look who came back," Fred said to everyone, "Angel, Phoebe, and Conner." No one expected to see us back here again. We introduced him to all his aunts and uncles. "what's the huss and fuss a about now." Spike said walking into the room. "uncle Spike." Conner said recognizing him. They hugged, "there's the wee bit," Spike said, "Where's little one?" Spike was referring to me and I knew it so I turned around. "Phoebe." He said angrily. "William." I said even more angrily. "Angel, why is my sister here?" Spike asked. "I'm moving in with Angel." I said for him. "Bloody hell Angel are you trying to kill me?" Spike yelled at him. "Your already dead." Fred piped in. "Did you even go see Buffy," I said knowing he still loved her, "Huh she loves you. I know this for a fact." "How you haven't seen her since you and her died," Spike shot at me. This made me think and I paused and everyone noticed. "How dare you, she has been raising a kid all on her own," Angel said standing up for me. I still couldn't say anything Spike was right I hadn't, I had been a horrible best friend. "and you had nothing to do with that." Spike shot at him. Spike always had a way of getting on peoples nerves. "You Are the worst brother in the history of brothers." Angel told him rapping his arms around me. I pushed his arms off me. "I may not of been the best friend over the year but I was there I know what happened how you died, why she cried, I know all about Kennedy Willows new gal pal." I said walking over to you, "I also know that in two minutes Giles will die from a heart attack Buffy will call me at home then here. Looking for me because I'm her best friend. And I won't tell her about you, you can fucking go and show her you bastard." After I had finish two minutes pasted the phone rang at my home and thirty seconds later it rang here. "I saw and I told and now behold." I said before the phone rang. "I love it when she does that." Angel said and rapped his arms around me. "and I love it when I'm right," I said and Angel picked up the phone. "Wolfram and Hart, Angel speaking how may I help you." Angel said into the phone. It must have been Buffy and she must of asked for me because Angel handed the phone to me. "Hello," I said into it, "Yes this is her. Yup I'll be right over, no tis not a problem for me no not at all okay, you'll be fine okay, okay Buffy calm I'll be over in two seconds." I hung up the phone. "What was that all about?" Fred asked. "Like I said Giles died she called and she can't stop crying." I said, "Now Conner, Angel, and I are gone." I said, "Spike don't surprised if you get pulled out of here and are there, you're her gift." "Excuse me but Miss. Halliwell, I used to know Rupert may I come and pay my resects." Wesley asked. "Whoa just Phoebe and yeah you all can come." I said. "Sure, okay, why not," they all mumbled. I orbed us all to England it took a lot out of me though and we landed outside of Buffys house. "Whoa that was one powerful spell." I said feeling a bit woozy. "Mom I didn't know you could do that, what else can you do?" Conner asked me. I heard but did not answer I was feeling very sick and the world keep spinning. "Angel catch." I managed to say before I fell. "Phoebe," Angel said catching me. "Mom, Mom" Conner said running over to me. "Phoebe, come on." Angel said shaking me. "We should get little one inside don't you think." Spike said. "Right" Angel said, "Wait how did you get here?" "I jumped they orb." Spike said, "Now right on up get her to the door." Angel knocked on the door, "Buffy open the door." Angel yelled. Buffy opened the door and we all pushed through. "What's going on?" Faith asked. "Phoebe did a teleportation spell and it took to much out of her." Angel said. Spike hid outside, he didn't want Buffy to know he was alive yet. "Phoebe wake up." Angel said. "Who are all of you?" Buffy asked. "Can we just make sure my mom is okay." Conner said. "Mom? Phoebe has a son." Buffy asked. "I'm confused," Willow said. Spike moved into the doorway and saw his love in panic. He said softly, "It's hard to deal with." No one heard but Buffy, and she turned around. "Bloody Hell" Spike said to himself quietly. Buffy walked over toward him and no one noticed. She stopped when she was in front of him. "Hi," Buffy said as calmly as possible. "Hi," Spike said sort of expecting a bigger reaction. "Spike," Was all Buffy said before she broke down into tears and lugged at him rapping her arms around him. "Buffy," Spike said holding her by putting his arms around her. I came to and was lying on a couch. "Angel, Conner," I said looking and seeing them both. "That's his name, I knew I heard it before." Xander said not noticing he said it out loud, "Sorry." "Where's Buffy?" I asked sitting up. Angel forced me back down. "That's a good question, Where is Buffy?" Willow said. Angel and Conner helped me stand and I walked over and saw Spike and Buffy hugging. "Spike, now you went and spoiled my gift." I said. "Spike?" Willow, Xander, Kennedy, and Faith questioned. "Oh god Phoebe your okay," Buffy said. "I'm always okay." I told her and stumbled a bit but regained my balance. We all ended up sitting in the living room even Spike he sat on the arm rest next to Buffy. "Phoebe how come you didn't tell us you had a son?" Buffy asked. "You didn't tell them?" Spike laughed. "You told him?" Xander said. "Hey hold it with the questions." I said. "Why didn't you tell them Phoebe?" Spike said with a smile. I didn't want them to know it was Angels son. I shot at Spike, "How long have you been back and able to see or talk to Buffy?" "Hey that's not fair." Spike said. "No I want to know how long?" Buffy said looking at him. "A month, or two, or four, maybe." Spike said and Buffy pushed on the floor. "Oh that must hurt Buffy," I said. "But doesn't it hurt that Phoebe your best friend didn't tell you she had a kid because of whose it is." Spike said from the floor. "What Phoebe you think I would care? He's practically my nephew." Buffy asked me. "Conner isn't just a name we picked it's Irish because Angel's Irish." I said. "Angel is the father?" Willow asked. "Holy shit." Xander laughed, "But what I don't get you told Spike." "I didn't really tell him he was there when I took my son home." I said. "Why were you at her house?" Buffy asked him. "Now is as good as time as any, William." I said. Everybody even Kennedy knew Spike was my brother but not Buffy, we didn't tell her. "I'm Phoebes brother." Spike told her. "you're her what?" Buffy said, "Ew, ew, best friend brother, I did stuff with ew. Isn't anyone else surprised." "No Buffy we have all know it's kind of obvious." Faith said. "It doesn't make it any less nasty." Kennedy said. "Quiet sweetie," Willow said, "Buffy it isn't that wrong." "She's right I mean I'm dating Angel and he sired Dru who sired Spike so it makes Angel sort of like a brother." I said. "If you think of it that way your sicker than I am." Buffy said. "And I don't care so you shouldn't I love him and that's all that matters." I said. "But Buffy doesn't love Spike," Xander said, "Do you?" Buffy and I glanced at each other then at Spike. Buffy didn't say anything, she just sat there, looking at the floor staring at her feet. I took Angels hand in mine. "Buffy you're my best friend, I'm not gonna care, Willow won't care in time Xander will get over it." I said, "What do think would of happened if I had not made up with Angel? We would all be fighting you and Xander never would of dated, the only good thing would be that me and Spike would have been closer." I felt something go through me the next thing I knew everyone was staring at me frozen in time. Piper and Paige were in front of me. "Phoebe you must come with us." Piper said.  
a.) Continue going if you want her to go with her sisters  
b.) turn to page 80 if you want her to refuse.  
  
"Fine I'll go but only for a little while." I said and left with them. The demons attacked and fought them one of them got me and tried to straggled me. I fought against it then realized I was a vampire. I stood up and slipped in a pile of close onto our wooden table. "Oh shit." I said and crumbled into dust. I withered a way like a flower with out water I was gone forever.  
  
"I can't I'm happy here, I'm in love." I said. "Fine" Piper said. "Fair enough." Paige said and they both left. Time unfroze and Angel said, "Everyone I want to say something." Everyone turned to look. "Angel kneeled in front of me, "Phoebe will you marry me?" Angel asked and then Harry appeared. "No Phoebe, marry me." Harry yelled. Inuyasha appeared in front of me and said, "I cant marry you because I don't know you any more but Kagome come back to Japan with me."  
  
Who should she choose?  
Inuyasha continue on next page  
Angel turn to page -  
Harry turn to page -  
  
"I'm sorry Angel, I love you but I have to go back to Japan I'm sorry." I told him. I left with Inuyasha never to return, but the next day like always we were fighting. "SIT!!!" I said and Inuyasha crashed into the ground. "God, Inuyasha I'll only be gone for two days. I need to get more supplies. Just use this time to rest or something. And DON'T FOLLOW ME!!!!" "Fine then leave, go, see if I care. Why don't you stay gone? Your always in the way anyway, maybe with you gone I can finally get down to work!" Inuyasha yelled back at me in an attempt to sound cool. "UGHHH! You're so immature sometimes. Maybe I will just leave!" I shouted. "Men, they are always so stupid, especially the hanyou ones. I should just forget about Inuyasha and go with Derek. Inuyasha has Kikyo, he doesn't want me." I said to myself as I jumped in the well and reached the other side. I climbed out of the well and started home sulking and talking to myself. "How dare he the jerk. He's such a baka. Sometimes I just wanna ring his neck. How dare he say I can't go home? Who does he think he is? Maybe in the Sengoku (A/N: FYI, Sengoku is the feudal era in Japan) women have to do whatever men tell them to but not ME."  
  
As I said "ME" I tripped and fell flat on my face. As I looked up I saw the main temple. "AHHHHH!! No matter what I do I can't escape the feudal era. Even my house looks like sometime out of medieval Japan." "Kagome is that you?" said a women's voice from the kitchen. "Yes Serena, it's me. I'm back!" "And staying here too" I added in an undertone as I passed the kitchen without even the most remote glance and headed directly to my room still fuming. Upon entering my room, I put down my stuff and grabbed some clothes. I was going to take a long, hot, bubbly bath and forget all about Inuyasha. "Awww this feels so good. Man its good to be home." I said as I sank into the bathtub and started to relax. Back in Inuyasha's time, they all sat in Kaede's hut. Inuyasha was in the corner trying to look as if he didn't care. But something was bothering him. As I went down the well the last thing he heard was ".go with Derek." "What did that mean?" Inuyasha thought, "Does Kagome have a boyfriend back in her time? Not that I care what the wench does." Thought Inuyasha suddenly felling the need to be alone. He got up and walked out of the hut. "Does Kagome love someone else? Not that I care or anything." He said to himself. "Ohh who am I kiddin?" he admitted giving in to the true feeling in his heart. "I love her. She can't have another guy. What about me? Who am I supposed to be with? I need her to make me happy. I've never felt this way about anyone before. Not even Kikyo. Kikyo! Oh no what am I going to do about her? I owe her my life. To go to hell with her is the only way to repay the debt I owe her. But what about Kagome? Oh God what am I supposed to do?" Some time has passed. It is now dusk. The sun met with the horizon, making a brilliant mix of color. "Inuyasha?" came a man's voice. "Oh no!" said Inuyasha, as he tried to remain unseen up in his thinking tree. He wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone right now. Especially not Miroku. "Inuyasha there you are. We need to talk man to man. What's wrong? When ever you come to this tree it isn't anything good." He said sounding concerned. "Go away Miroku. I'm not in the mood." Inuyasha replied coldly. "Inuyasha, is this about Kagome?" Miroku asked Inuyasha seeming to read his mind. "NO!" Inuyasha jumped out of the tree to look Miroku in the face so it would sound more convincing. "Like I care what that wench does. I have better things to worry." But he stopped short. He couldn't keep up the charade anymore. He had to come clean to someone and Miroku was as good a person as any to do so. "Yes" he corrected himself suddenly loosing his edgy, tough guy tone of voice and sounding like what he felt inside. Miserable and lonely. "It's about her. Miroku, I don't want to be so mean, but it's the only way I know how to express what I feel. I've never felt this way about anyone before." "Not even Kikyo?" Miroku interjected "Nope. Not even her. That wasn't real. We were both just using each other. She wanted a way to get rid of the jewel and I wanted to feel needed. But with Kagome my feelings are true. I love Kagome, I can't live without her." "Well what's the problem? When she comes back just apologize and tell her how you feel." "It's not that easy. As she was going through the well I heard her mention a guy. Someone named Derek. I think she has someone else in her time." "Then go to her. Now! Tell her how you feel before you loose her because of your rudeness." Back in my time I lay on my bed sad. I had tried to forget about Inuyasha but all my thoughts went back to him. So I just gave into the inevitable and gave up. Now my mind was reeling. "What's Inuyasha doing? How is he? Is he still mad? How does he feel about me?" are just a few of the questions that were running through my head. I couldn't take it anymore. I jumped off my bed and ran to my desk. I grabbed a book, any book, anything to take my mind off the never ending, unanswerable questions going on in my head. I opened to a random page and saw this. Why Do You Insist On Giving Me Pain? Why do you hurt me? Why do you scorn me? Why do you insist on giving me pain? Whenever I open my self to you, Causing pain is what you do. Why do you insist on giving me pain? I build up walls of loneliness and sorrow, I say that I'll open up tomorrow. Why do you insist on giving me pain? Forever I live in solitude. Fearing you and your attitude. Why do you insist on giving me pain? Just one question I ask, one thing to know, Why do you like to hurt me so? Why do you insist on giving me pain?  
  
This put me almost to the point of tears. This had to be the book Serena bought me for my birthday. I had never had a chance to look at. I turned the page hoping it would be very different from the last.  
  
Never Part  
  
Over there you sit with your friends, so cool, I stare with a want in my heart. As I look at you our eyes meet. In those few seconds I dare not break, I see us together, hand in hand. I fantasize that you are mine. And that we never part. But as our gaze ends, the dream is gone You go back to being that which I desire. Across the room you taunt my heart. I want to grab you, To feel your touch, To have your lips on mine, For us to never part. But you aren't mine And never will be For I'm to scared to let you near. So forever you'll stay my desire Till I find the courage to tell you. But in my dreams we are one, And we will never part.  
  
This drove me over the edge. I was now crying. I slammed the book close and now saw the title. LOVE- Poems of Love, Hurt, And Pain. Great, I thought. "Just what I needed to read." I threw the accursed book across the room, vowing never to read poetry again. "Music. Maybe some music will help me." As I turned on the radio a new song was coming on. It was Brandy's Have You Ever?  
  
Have you ever loved somebody so much it makes you cry? Have you ever needed something so bad you can't sleep at night? Have you ever tried to find the words, but they don't come out right? Have you ever, have you ever? Have you ever been in love so bad, You'd try anything to make them understand? Have you ever had someone steel you heart away You'd give anything to make them felt he same? Have you ever searched for words to get you in their heart? But you don't know what to say And you don't know where to start? Have you ever loved somebody so much it makes you cry? Have you ever needed something so bad you can't sleep at night? Have you ever tried to find the words, but they don't come out right? Have you ever, have you ever? Have you ever found the one You've dreamed of all your life? You'd do anything to look into their eyes? Have you ever found the one to give your heart to? Only to find that one won't give his their heart to you. Have you ever closed your eyes and Dreamed that you were there And all you can do is wait for that day when they will care? What do I gotta do to get you in my arms baby? What do I gotta do to get to your heart? To make you understand how I need you next to me Gotta get you in my world Cause baby I can't sleep.  
  
Have you ever loved somebody so much it makes you cry? Have you ever needed something so bad you can't sleep at night? Have you ever tried to find the words, but they don't come out right? Have you ever, have you ever? Have you ever?  
  
This pushed me over the edge. I was now all out bawling. I reached to my bedside table and turned the music off, fearing what would come on next. I now hated music, books, poetry, and radios. While my hand was there I grabbed the tissues. I repeatedly blew my nose. Tears stained from my face as I lay on my side in the fetal position facing the wall. As I turned over on my side, about to drift into an uneasy sleep, I glimpsed my clock. The time was 8:00. Creak,  
  
the window opened slowly as not to make too much noise. It was Inuyasha. He had finally got up the courage to leave the safety of his tree and go to visit me. As he entered the room the wind blew and he got a whiff of my scent. "AWWWW!" he said with a sigh. "God do I love that scent." He looked at me on my bed and felt his heart sink. "Oh my God. Look at her see fell asleep crying. This is all my fault. How could I make such a beautiful and sweet person cry? Man, I'm a jerk." He thought to himself. He bent down and wiped a strand of hair out of my face. He gently and lovingly caressed my face. "Kagome, I'm sorry." He whispered in her ear. "I'm sorry I hurt you. I'll never make you cry again. I promise to protect you forever." I stirred. "AHHHH!" he said, with a start, hitting the desk and knocking over some of its contents. He hadn't been expecting me to move. He sat tensely, expecting a "sit" command to come his way any moment. But it didn't. I stayed as quiet and peaceful as ever. When he was sure I was not going to wake and go on a sitting spree, he turned around to pick up my things. What he found was some book with pictures of people on it. The pictures were labeled with the person's name. As he looked at the book, the next page he turned to had a picture of Derek in it. "Derek," Inuyasha said with a low growl in his throat. He slammed the book shut and put it on the desk. Perhaps harder then he meant to because he just ended up knocking over something else. It was some kind of wrapped package. He looked at it curiously. He noticed a little card on it. "Hope you feel better. Can't wait to see you then. Sincerely Derek." It said. "H Derek!" he said again. This time with more disgust in his voice. "I'll get him." He took a whiff of the package to get his scent. He immediately smelt a smell that made him want to kill. It was the smell of secrecy and lies. He set off without any further delay. But not before covering me up. He didn't want me to be cold from the open window. In mere minutes Inuyasha had found Derek. It seemed Derek didn't live too far from me. He leapt onto the house and looked in the nearest window. It was him. Inuyasha saw Derek in his bed asleep. He had exams tomorrow and wanted to get some extra sleep so he went to bed early. Inuyasha opened the boy's window and went inside. "You! You are the one who wants to take Kagome from me." Inuyasha said aloud, leering over the human boy. Derek woke with a start at hearing Inuyasha. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" he asked. "Who is this guy?" Derek thought, "What is he wearing and what does he have on his head? Are they ears? They can't be real." "YOU!" Inuyasha said again, this time yelling. He also picked up the weakling by his collar. "Stay away form Kagome. She's mine." "Kagome?" he asked confused. "I've been trying to do her for ages." He said suddenly loosing his "boy next door" voice and sounding like what he really was. A horny adolescent boy. "She's toughie, but she'll put in, in the end. They always do." This enraged Inuyasha. How dare he talk about me as if I were just some street whore to screw. Inuyasha threw him down. "Never. Do you hear me? NEVER! Go near Kagome again. Or I'll kill you." He said to Derek, who was so afraid that he pissed himself. Inuyasha took off. He went back to my house. He had to see me again. He had to look at my angelic face just once more if he could. As he entered the room he saw that nothing had changed. I was still as beautiful as ever. He went to me thinking, "She doesn't want him. She's too smart to fall for him. He just wants to." I was talking. "Why? Why Inuyasha? Why do you hurt me? (His heart sank) I hate you!" "What!" Inuyasha thought. His whole world seemed to be crashing. "Fine. If she hate me so much then why am I here." He continued to think while getting up. In a split second he was out of the window and talking angrily to himself. With the wind and his own thoughts, Inuyasha didn't hear me speak further. "But I can't hate you. For I love you so, Inuyasha." "What? When did I put on my cover? OR open the window?" said a dazed person when I awoke in the morning. For a few seconds I thought Inuyasha might have been there. I had even thought I heard him say he loved me in his sleep. But it was probably just a dream. It made perfect since, I had fallen asleep thinking of him then dreamed about him later. "Na. I must have done it in my sleep" I said finally coming to a conclusion and closing my window. I got dressed and ate breakfast. All the while I was very quiet. I was abnormally sad for some reason. Even though me myself, was sad I felt as if I was sad for not only myself but for another. As if there was some missing part of me, some person or thing was also in pain and I felt it too. As I arrived at the store, I saw ran into Derek. " AHHH. Umm. hi Kagome. Well I better get going." Said a frightened Derek. He wasn't entirely sure who that person was but he knew not to mess with him. I was in shock. Usually I had to practically beat him away to get any peace. But now all of a sudden he didn't want to be near me. Not that I cared really. It was a relief to not have to worry about running into Derek and make up some excuse for why I couldn't do something with him. All I wanted to do was go into the well house and go to Inuyasha. I didn't know why but I wanted to see him and now. Well, actually I did know why. It was because I was in complete and total love with him. Mean while on the other side of the well, Inuyasha was miserable also. He was furious and heartbroken. One moment he was saddest then he ever thought possible because it seemed he had lost the first person her ever truly loved. The next instant he was livid. How dare she say something like that? How dare I hurt him like that. Then he would remember all the times he had hurt me and realize that he deserved what he got. Which would just lead to another depression and the cycle would begin again. By three o'clock Inuyasha's stomach was aching. He hadn't eaten all day, which was to Inuyasha a miracle because he had to eat all his meals. Especially since his Ramen addiction started. That darn Kagome and her. Oh no Kagome. This time the pain was in his heart. Why did he have to think of Kagome? He leapt out of his tree and went to the nearest river. He had to eat something. "Oh Kagome please come back." Said a whinny Shippo at the well. "Just ignore that jerk Inuyasha. Please Kagome come." he cut off. Even though he was young and his powers weren't very strong, he could still feel that evil presence approach. When he turned around, his eyes widened. A dark shadow loomed over him. When it cleared, Shippo was gone. When I arrived home I ran to my room, switched bags, said goodbye and went to the well shrine. I ran to the well but as I reached the edge I hesitated. What if Inuyasha is still mad? What if he's been with Kikyo? But none of that mattered. Seeing him is what was important. So I took a deep breath and jumped in the well. Upon reaching the other side I heard a person come up form behind me. I jumped. It was only Inuyasha. But something was wrong. He wasn't his normal self. "Inuyasha." "Don't even. I don't ever want to speak to you again." "What!?!?" I asked a bewildered and hurt "Like you don't know. I guess it just comes out in your sleep." "My sleep? What are you talking about Inuyasha? How would you know what I did last night unless you were in my room? Inuyasha!! Where you in my room?!?" I asked. "So what if I was? Apparently it's where all your true feelings come out." "Like what?" I asked him. "Like how you hate me." "Hate you? I don't hate you. Yah, sometimes you make me really mad. Like when you run with Kikyo." I said. "Ah ha. I knew it. So you do hate me." "I don't hate you Inuyasha. I'm just hurt by the fact that you can so easily forget about me and run to your dead, resurrected, soul stealing, murderous, clay, evil, hatred filled, bitch ex-girlfriend every time her or one of her soul stealers is within 20 kilometers of you! I hate it how you blindly put yourself in harms way just because some past love is near and forget all about the person that now lo." But something had caught Inuyasha's interest. His instincts told him to move and fast. So he grabbed me still yelling at him and took off. "Get your hands off me you jerk! Don't think you can stop me form yelling at you." But something also caught my eye. I looked to where Inuyasha was looking. It was at the spot they had just been standing. In there place was the dead corpse of the young kitsune Shippo. "Ku ku ku ku ku. (A/N: Ku ku ku is a classic anime evil laugh.) What's the matter Inuyasha? Having a bad day?" "Ku ku ku ku ku." Laughed the voice from the shadows. "Show yourself!" Inuyasha yelled as he put his hand on Tetsaiga. The figure came out of the shadows. Naraku" Inuyasha said with a growl. "Naraku, how dare you? He was just a child. What did he ever do to you?" I yelled in anger, shaking all over. But something else caught Inuyasha's attention. Oh no, not him. Inuyasha thought as he turned toward the oncoming person. Just then a huge whirlwind came up next to me and stopped. I felt someone grab my hands. "Kagome my love. How have you been?" Koga asked. I yanked my hands away. My combined anger at Inuyasha and Naraku letting my true feelings and emotions out. I was not in the mood to be polite to Koga just because I felt sorry for him. "Kagome are you alright?" Koga asked concerned. "Koga please leave. I'm not in the mood." "But Kagome I can't leave, my dear. Naraku is here and I must revenge for my pack. I must also protect you. You aren't safe here with Dog Shit." "Hey Koga, didn't you hear her? She said get lost. Now go away, I don't have time to play with your flea ridden ass." Inuyasha yelled at Koga, finally coming up with a better come back then 'wimpy wolf. Ku ku, ku. Naraku thought, smiling. All is going according to plan. Yes continue to fight and not realize your power together. My plan is flawless. "Hey who are you calling names?" I asked. "At least he isn't some dead bitches pet who comes on command." I spat out, still plenty mad. About now I had enough anger to go around and then some. Whoa. Koga thought. That's harsh to say even to Inuyasha. Excuse me!? At least I don't act polite to people just to get into their pants." "What are you talking about?" I asked in utter confusion. "The name Derek ring a bell?" " Derek." Koga!" Yelled an excited voice that took everyone by surprise. "Ayame!" Koga said in shock. "Please Ayame this is dangerous. And I'm busy. Please leave." "No! I followed you here and now I'm staying by your side." She yelled back stubbornly. "Fine. Stay if you must. Just protect Kagome alright?" "Alright anything you say." She complied. She ran over to me giving me the look of death. "I'm only doing this because Koga wants me too." Ayame quickly turned around to check on her beloved Koga. "So Inuyasha and the girl are already there. Also the young wolf prince. Even my half brother's dead disgraceful love, the miko Kikyo is headed toward Naraku. Perhaps the day has come at last." He thought to himself as he followed Kagura through the forest. "With Sesshoumaru, Naraku should be defeated and I freed. This better work." Kagura said as she flew toward Naraku on her feather. So here you are Naraku." Sesshoumaru said as he arrived on scene. "Time to die." "And so it begins." Naraku said looking at the group around him. "I must get to Naraku. I'm the only one who can stop him." Kohaku said as he ran though the forest holding a bundle of some kind. "Naraku!" it's Kikyo. She's aiming at Naraku with her purification arrow. But when she released it, the arrow didn't hit Naraku. "No, no, no, Kikyo. Your opponent is me." Said Hakudoushi with a grin of pure evil. He had used his barrier to block her arrow. "Hiraikotsu!" "So the demon exterminator wants to play." Said Hakudoushi as he dodged. "And The Monk as well it seems." He said as he looked at Miroku who had his staff ready to strike. "Won't this be fun." He said cockily as he lunged at Kikyo. "Kagura!" growled Koga. "You killed my pack. For that you will die" He went for her. "I'd love to see you try." She laughed. With a simple wave of her fan she sent him flying backward and hitting the ground hard. But Koga quickly recovered and was ready for more. After many failed attempted to hit the wind sorceress he lunged at her. Catching her off guide and landing a solid punch in her face. "Ahh!! You hit me. You actually hit me! How dare you. Fuujin no Mai! (Dance of the Wind Blades)" "Ahhhhhh." Koga yelled in pain as he hit the ground. The force caused him to make a small crater in the ground. This time, he didn't get up. "Koga. Koga! KOGA!" yelled a worried Ayame. She ran to his side. "I thought I told you to watch Kagome." "Koga. Oh thank God you're alright," she said as she hugged him. Koga was in shock at first. She really was worried about me. He thought. But soon he found himself hugging her back. She smells really good. He let her go and got up with sudden renewed strength. It was as if hugging Ayame gave him power. He stood ready to fight Kagura again. "Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled as he swung at him. But Naraku easily dodged. "I see you still don't have skill with the sword. Tetsaiga is wasted on you little brother." Sesshoumaru said in disgust. "Shut up. Tetsaiga chose me as its master, not you." Inuyasha spat at Sesshoumaru. "Inuyasha please be careful. Don't get killed." Yelled a concerned About me. As I watched him try without effect to kill their arch nemesis. Though mad at him, my love could never allow me to wish him any harm. "I'm not the one you should worry about. I'll kill Naraku, and then get back to you! He said as he tried another swing and missed again. "Dear disgraceful half brother, still dealing with mere mortals. How dishonorable." Sesshoumaru said in disgust as he released Toukijin's green energy at Naraku, who was only slightly hurt by the Lord of the Western Land's attack. "Uhhhh!" "Sango!" Miroku yelled. "Please don't be hurt." He thought as he ran to his love. She tried to get up. But only fell to the ground again. She left strong loving arms pull her up. "Miroku," she said as she opened her eyes and looked up at his face. "Sango, it's ok. Don't talk, just rest now." "Ahhhhhh" screamed a pain filed voice, which captured both their attentions. "Ku ku ku. What's the matter Kikyo? That didn't hurt did it?" laughed Hakudoushi.  
  
She fell to her knees in pain and lack of energy. The dead maiden's souls were escaping her quickly. She could barley get to her feet. "Hakudoushi, I will stop you." Please let me hold on a little longer. She thought as she got another arrow ready. Please let me have enough souls left. She dropped the bow and arrow, falling again to her knees. "Kaze no Kizu! Shit, nothing works. He just regenerates. We need to find his heart. Hey Sesshoumaru, got any bright ideas?" "If you really need help why don't you ask you human friends? Disgrace." He said as he hit Naraku again. Still not causing much damage. "Oh no they aren't' getting anywhere." I thought aloud. I watched in agony as the pair tried again and again to kill the evil being, only to be let down when he regenerated. "And it looks like Hakudoushi is done with Miroku, Sango, and Kikyo, cause he's headed this way. Wait! I sense a jewel fragment. Kohaku-kun! And he is carrying something very evil with him. Could it be Naraku's heart? I must stop Naraku until Kohaku-kun can get here." "Ku ku ku. Your lives end here." Naraku laughed. As he prepared for the final blow. "Oh no they won't be able to doge in time. They still haven't had time to catch their breath from the last barrage of attacks. I must do something." I said as I ran toward the battle, faster then I thought I could run. "Inuyasha," I whispered as the blast hit me instead of the two dog demon brothers. "Kagome!" Inuyasha called. 


End file.
